Poursuis ta route, fils rebelle
by Listelia
Summary: Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Le boulot des grands frères est de veiller sur leurs cadets. Les deux premiers l'ont juré à leurs pères, l'un à quatre ans devant une maison en flammes, l'autre à quinze ans sur un quai de gare. Le troisième aurait dû faire cette promesse à la veille de ses onze ans, quand la lettre est arrivée, mais il ne l'a pas fait. [Les Passeurs d'Âmes, épisode 2]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Bethany Mackenzie avait tellement mangé de tarte aux airelles et à la crème – sa préférée – qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on aurait pu la faire rouler comme un ballon dans la pente du jardin. Son oncle Albert avait dit à peu près la même chose après sa cinquième part de gâteau au chocolat. Ils avaient tous les deux avalé des litres de bièraubeurre délicieusement fraîche en cette étouffante après-midi de juillet. La mère de Bethany s'était surpassée en cuisine et son père avait pendu des drapeaux américains, des ballons et des tortillons partout sous la pergola pour célébrer l'arrivée de la lettre.

Tous les voisins étaient venus pour la fête, sauf les Nichols, bien sûr. Ils étaient à l'hôpital avec leur fils. Bobby était un sale gamin, arrogant et égoïste, mais Bethany se sentait un peu désolée pour lui quand même. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était mystérieusement tombé malade, comme plusieurs autres enfants de Fitchburg.

Tout à sa joie, la petite fille n'avait pas remarqué les conversations inquiètes des parents, leurs échanges de regards, leurs hochements de têtes. Elle avait fait admirer à ses copines le bel uniforme bleu et rouge confectionné sur mesure chez _Passepoil & Fils_, le délicat nœud gordien doré qui s'épinglait comme une broche, et puis aussi la splendide malle tendue de tapisserie que ses grands-parents lui avaient offert, le petit nécessaire d'écriture gravé à ses initiales et surtout l'adorable furet blanc dans sa cage d'argent. Peggy Brown, morte de jalousie, avait fait remarquer que les furets avaient tendance à sentir mauvais et qu'elle avait eu bien raison de choisir un chat pour sa part.

Comme toutes les autres savaient que le vieux matou des Brown était à moitié aveugle et oubliait souvent de se laver, Bethany avait aisément triomphé de son ennemie jurée.

Pour que cette journée fût complètement parfaite, il aurait fallu que Michael Gorwitz soit aussi présent, mais sa mère avait appelé pour dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir parce qu'il y avait du monde au motel et qu'elle avait besoin qu'il garde son petit frère.

Les parents de Bethany pensaient que Mme Gorwitz n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à accepter la réalité. Michael avait reçu sa lettre, lui-aussi, mais il y avait eu une grosse dispute avec son père à ce sujet, avant que ce dernier ne reparte travailler – il était routier.

Bethany savait que les gens de leur communauté n'étaient pas toujours bien compris – _c'était sans doute un peu la faute du vieux monsieur Jerry, au bout de la rue, qui se baladait en chemise de nuit à fleurs au supermarché !_ – mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelqu'un refuse catégoriquement d'envoyer son enfant à Ilvermorny, aussi elle ne s'en faisait pas trop.

Oncle Albert lui avait promis d'autres cadeaux lorsqu'il reviendrait de Milwaukee et sa maman lui avait assuré qu'ils inviteraient Michael avant la fin de l'été.

Ce soir-là, Bethany était tellement excitée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre, elle promenait son regard sur sa jolie chambre de princesse en essayant de deviner à quoi ressemblerait sa vie une fois à l'école.

Sur la commode blanche aux boutons en porcelaine, la rose enchantée qui s'effeuillait au rythme des semaines luisait doucement. Le journal de la petite fille était posé à côté d'elle, fermé par un gros cadenas en forme de cœur. Les étagères de la bibliothèque étaient remplies de romans mettant en scène des adolescentes qui montaient à cheval ou menaient une double vie de chanteuse et de lycéenne. Au fond de la boîte en carton où étaient reléguées ses vieilles poupées, Bethany avait caché le set à maquillage prêté par Shawna, sa baby-sitter.

Ses ours en peluche étaient alignés soigneusement sur le banc-coffre, sous la fenêtre aux longs rideaux romantiques.

Le vent soufflait, dehors, agitant les longues branches du pommier planté devant la maison. Elles cliquetaient lugubrement contre la vitre et Bethany mit sa tête sous sa couette pour ne pas les entendre. Son père avait mis la climatisation en marche et fermé la fenêtre avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais il n'avait pas tiré les volets. La chambre de Bethany était au premier étage, elle ne craignait rien.

La petite fille était enfin sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'un raclement plus insistant à la fenêtre la tira de sa quiétude. Elle s'assit en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Stupides ratons laveurs !_ Non seulement ils fouillaient dans les poubelles et les laissaient répandues dans l'allée devant le garage, mais ils grimpaient aussi sur les toits et faisaient la sarabande.

Bethany repoussa sa couette et se laissa glisser de son lit. Elle écarta le rideau, ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

Mais la rue était déserte. Un lampadaire grésillait à quelques dizaines de mètres, comme s'il allait s'éteindre. Bethany haussa les épaules et referma la fenêtre. Puis elle regagna son lit en sautillant, frottant ses bras.

Il faisait drôlement froid, la climatisation devait être mal réglée.

Elle se fourra sous sa couette, enfouit son visage dans son oreiller bordé de dentelle et se prépara à rêver que la rentrée était déjà arrivée… pour se redresser à nouveau presque aussitôt. Le raclement avait recommencé à la fenêtre, mais il y avait quelque chose de vaguement inquiétant dans la façon dont il s'était étiré.

La vitre était couverte de givre, mais à travers cette dentelle irisée, Bethany distingua une branche qui avait la forme d'une longue main décharnée.

Elle frissonna, remonta l'édredon rose sur son nez sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

Ses iris s'écarquillèrent, épouvantés, en voyant la croisée coulisser lentement. La branche pénétra à l'intérieur et Bethany, pétrifiée, entendit un souffle rauque qui la glaça.

Une longue ombre se déplia sur la moquette, vêtue d'une cape déchirée et coiffée d'un capuchon au fond duquel on ne voyait rien.

La petite fille restait figée, muette. Son cœur affolé tambourinait dans sa poitrine et ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête comme aspirées par l'écoulement d'un robinet.

 _Peur. Douleur. Désespoir. Vide._

Si elle avait réussi à bouger, elle aurait étranglé un sanglot, fermé les yeux de toutes ses forces. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, hypnotisée, punaisée dans son lit.

De la glace étoila la moquette, frangea les meubles en scintillant dans l'obscurité. La rose noircit, ses pétales se recroquevillèrent.

La forme se rapprochait. Une main décharnée s'étendit sur la couette, dégageant une horrible odeur de pourriture et le capuchon s'inclina sur l'enfant avec une affreuse aspiration.

Le cri de Bethany mourut avant de pouvoir être entendu.

Et sur son petit secrétaire, la lettre entrouverte se consuma silencieusement, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tout petit tas de cendres.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**


	2. Les Autres

**Chapitre 1 : Les Autres**

* * *

\- Il y a vraiment un _gros_ problème dans cette ville, grommela Dean. "Ce n'est pas possible qu'autant de gens bizarres habitent dans la même rue. Non, mais _sérieusement_ ? T'as vu cette armée de _canards_ qui sortaient de la salle de bains ?"

Malgré ses efforts pour être tolérant, Sam Winchester commençait à être d'accord avec son frère.

C'était la quatrième famille qu'ils visitaient et ils ne s'étaient pas encore remis du choc d'avoir été reçus par un vieillard décharné en chemise de nuit fleurie à leur première tentative.

Si encore il ne s'était agi que de ce genre d'excentricités, ils auraient pu l'ignorer, mais Sam était presque certain d'avoir aperçu la vaisselle en train de se faire toute seule dans la cuisine de la troisième maison et Dean prétendait que le _chien_ lui avait souhaité une bonne journée au moment de quitter la seconde.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense, mec ? Je pense que c'est pas nous qui devenons cinglés. Ça sent le piaf, dans cette rue. Et quand je dis _piaf_ , je ne parle pas de pigeon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est pas bon du tout. C'est pas de papa de nous envoyer de ce genre de traquenard…

Sam acquiesça silencieusement et rejoignit son frère sur le trottoir, tout en jetant machinalement un dernier regard sur la pelouse en apparence parfaitement normale, mais dont émergeait de temps à autre la frimousse rose d'une espèce de taupe mutante.

 _Dean avait raison._

 _La situation était beaucoup plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé._

Alors qu'ils grandissaient sur la Route, leur père leur avait appris tout un tas de trucs utiles pour leur survie. Ils connaissaient sur le bout des doigts la façon d'en finir avec les vampires, les loups garous et autres créatures maléfiques. Ils savaient les moindres ruses pour échapper à la police et à ses comparses en costard-cravate. Ils se méfiaient instinctivement des assistantes sociales, des médiums et des agents immobiliers ( _Dean, en tout cas. Sam n'était pas complètement convaincu au sujet de ces derniers_ ).

Et John Winchester avait particulièrement insisté sur une chose. Quoi qu'il arrive, quelles que soient les circonstances, s'ils tombaient un jour par hasard au cours d'une affaire sur des individus avec un badge orné d'une tête de phénix, ils _devaient_ tourner les talons.

Ce n'était pas une question de peur.

C'était une question de respect mutuel – ou de territoire, tout simplement.

On ne marchait pas sur les plates-bandes de ces… _Oiseaux_ , c'était tout. Ils avaient leur gouvernement, leurs lois, leurs propres prisons. Ils toléraient les Chasseurs et leur boulot, tant que ceux-ci n'interféraient pas avec leur communauté. Et quand parfois quelqu'un franchissait les limites, confondait monstre du placard et cousin métamorphomage d'un honnête sorcier, eh bien c'était l'occasion de se rendre compte que toutes les baguettes magiques n'étaient pas matière à rigoler...

 _Personne_ ne se souciait des Chasseurs. Leur disparition n'aurait pas fait battre un cil au moindre contribuable américain, alors lutter contre la puissante organisation cachée qu'était le MACUSA était complètement futile.

Et ça, c'était sans aborder la question des pouvoirs que possédaient les agents de la _Police Particulière_. Il y avait du lourd de ce côté-là aussi. On racontait toutes sortes de choses à leur sujet et la moindre était qu'ils étaient plutôt doués pour vous faire _oublier_ ce dont vous aviez été témoin par mégarde… voire que vous pouviez même terminer gaga s'ils forçaient un peu la dose.

En bref, certains Chasseurs travaillaient ponctuellement avec ou pour les Oiseaux – _ils payaient plutôt bien, en or, il fallait au moins leur accorder ça_ – mais la plupart des gens qui menaient la même vie que les Winchester s'accordait pour éviter les mauvaises… fréquentations. Sam, cependant, était persuadé que leur père n'était pas aussi réservé à cet égard qu'il le leur avait enfoncé dans le crâne. John avait sans doute aussi cherché de ce côté des réponses à l'énigme cruelle de la mort de sa femme ou, peut-être, avait deviné bien avant son fils les… _capacités_ de celui-ci.

On pouvait toujours espérer. Même si l'attitude soi-disant cool de Dean – _un échec complet : ses craintes et son incompréhension se lisaient à livre ouvert sur son visage_ – faisait plutôt pencher l'aiguille vers la devise habituelle de la famille : "tirer avant de poser des questions"… Mais c'était un autre sujet.

Sam repoussa les mèches châtains qui lui tombaient dans les yeux – il avait sérieusement besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux – et se mordilla les lèvres. A côté de lui, Dean jouait machinalement avec ses clés, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu veux laisser tomber ? hasarda le plus jeune des Winchester, tout en sachant parfaitement la réponse qu'il allait obtenir.

\- Nan. Papa ne nous aurait pas envoyé ces coordonnées, si ce n'était pas important. Il y a forcément une raison à notre présence ici.

Sam retint le petit reniflement amer qui lui chatouillait le nez et se contenta d'indiquer du menton la dernière maison de la rue.

\- Bethany Mackenzie, cinquième et plus récente victime. C'est à ses parents qu'on a parlé à l'hôpital.

La lueur s'alluma dans les yeux verts de Dean au moment où l'idée naissait dans le cerveau de son frère.

\- Ya personne. On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Ils étaient parfaitement synchrones, comme d'habitude. Entraînés, efficaces et dotés de plus d'expérience chacun pour entrer par effraction qu'un cambrioleur qui aurait eu leurs deux âges réunis.

La maison n'offrit aucune résistance. Les personnages dans les cadres à photos qui tapissaient l'entrée s'enfuirent tous en levant les bras en l'air, à l'exception d'une vieille bonne femme qui leur jeta une pantoufle et d'un chien qui aboyait rageusement derrière sa vitre. Le fer à repasser qui travaillait tout seul dans la salle à manger ne parut pas s'émouvoir de leur présence – le frigo, en revanche, s'agita en grondant quand Dean tendit la main vers l'un des magnifiques cupcakes rouges et bleus qui y étaient stockés.

A l'étage, ils trouvèrent la chambre de la petite fille sans aucune difficulté. Sam laissa son frère se pencher sur la commode pour renifler ce qui ressemblait à un tas de cendres – _qui savait quelle sorte de rite mystique cette gamine pratiquait avant de se coucher ?_ – et se dirigea tout droit vers la fenêtre dont M. Mackenzie avait parlé.

L'épidémie qui frappait les gosses de Fitchburg avait tous les symptômes d'une pneumonie, mais le doc leur avait expliqué que c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. Les enfants y succombaient en l'espace d'une nuit, sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Ils sombraient dans le coma et ne répondaient pas aux antibiotiques habituels. C'était comme si leurs corps s'éteignaient peu à peu…

\- Hé, Dean. Tu avais raison.

Sam s'écarta pour que son frère puisse voir ce qu'il venait de trouver sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- C'est de la pourriture. Qu'est-ce qui laisse une empreinte pareille, à ton avis ?

Dean ne répondit pas de suite. Il examinait la marque des cinq doigts longs et maigres creusée dans le bois blanc comme si la main qui s'était appuyée à cet endroit était hautement corrosive.

Sam attendit patiemment en surveillant la rue à tout hasard : il ne s'agissait pas qu'un voisin voyeur et obligeant les dénonce à la police ou aux… _Oiseaux_. Puis, comme le silence s'éternisait quand même un peu trop, il donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de son aîné.

\- Mec ?

Dean Winchester se redressa. Il était pâle et ses mâchoires s'étaient durcies. Quelque chose s'était levé dans ses yeux verts – un orage de colère mêlé de culpabilité et de détermination.

\- Je sais pourquoi papa nous a envoyés ici, dit-il sombrement. "Il a déjà combattu cette chose. Il veut que nous finissions le travail."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Sam récupéra la canette perlée de gouttes glacées dans le bac du distributeur de boissons et s'adossa contre le mur pour la décapsuler. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués après les heures de recherche sur Internet qu'il venait de se farcir. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Il faisait étouffant dans leur minable chambre de motel – littéralement et métaphoriquement.

Dean n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis des heures, après son petit discours cryptique, à part pour lui donner le nom de la chose qu'ils étaient en train de chasser.

 _Shtriga._

Sam n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil. Au début, il était à moitié sûr que le mot avait été inventé par Dean. Puis il avait fini par trouver quelques pistes, mais c'était loin d'être encourageant.

A priori, ce monstre dévorait l'essence vitale des gens. Et il était invincible.

Au moins cela expliquait pourquoi leur père l'avait _laissé échapper_ , seize ans auparavant.

Sam n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand Dean avait sorti cette énormité. Il était certain que son frère lui cachait quelque chose. John Winchester n'était pas du style à manquer une de ses proies et à la regarder se tirer du pas sans intervenir – et la tête que faisait Dean était celle d'un menteur rongé par le remords.

La sonnette du motel tinta à quelques mètres à sa droite, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Salut, dit une voix masculine avec un léger accent britannique. "Tes parents sont là ?"

\- Ma mère a emmené mon petit frère chez le dentiste, elle devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. J'peux vous aider ?

Sam tourna machinalement la tête vers l'accueil et but une nouvelle gorgée, savourant la boisson rafraîchissante par cette après-midi de juillet horriblement chaude.

Le gamin qui les avait accueillis la veille était à nouveau derrière le comptoir avec sa moue narquoise de môme trop intelligent pour son âge.

 _Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah oui. Michael._

Le jeune homme qui s'était adressé à lui devait avoir environ vingt-six ans, l'âge de Dean, et lui ressemblait un peu avec ses cheveux en brosse, ses épaules larges et son sourire de superhéros. Mais il portait une cravate, une veste et un pantalon coupés par un bon tailleur, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le costume bon marché qu'enfilait l'aîné des Winchester lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour un agent du FBI – ce qui devait signifier qu'il n'était _pas_ un faux, lui.

Le radar "danger !" de Sam s'alluma et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la canette. Sans bruit, il se décala et disparut derrière le distributeur de boissons. De là il voyait moins bien, mais il entendait parfaitement.

\- J'ai juste quelques questions à te poser.

\- Vous avez un mandat ? riposta Michael sans se troubler.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

\- Je vois qu'on ne te la fait pas, à toi, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Il se retourna et fit un signe du bras en direction du parking écrasé par le soleil.

\- Viens ici ! Le m'sieur demande à voir des papiers officiels !

Sam se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir l'autre agent – parce qu'il en était presque sûr, c'était des poulets.

\- Tu aurais dû commencer par les lui montrer, Art', répliqua une voix amusée.

La fille qui vint rejoindre son collègue à l'accueil devait avoir l'âge de Sam, elle, et était presque aussi grande que lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Dean aurait tordu le nez devant le chignon de bibliothécaire, les lunettes de myope, le chemisier blanc boutonné sagement et en règle générale l'absence totale de formes féminines chez cette asperge. Mais il ne se serait certainement pas privé de reluquer les mollets galbés que mettait en valeur une étroite jupe-crayon.

\- Jolies jambes, vot' partenaire, dit Michael avec un aplomb insolent.

\- C'est ma _sœur_ , corrigea le jeune homme d'un ton un peu estomaqué.

\- C'est ça, ouais.

Sam pouffa de rire involontairement et un peu de soda faillit lui remonter dans les narines. La veille au soir, le "c'est mon frère" de Dean avait été reçu avec la même expression de commisération.

\- Je suis Euphrosine Malefoy et lui, c'est Arthur Potter, dit la fille qui avait l'air de trouver la situation très amusante. Elle fit glisser sur le comptoir un étui de cuir noir. "Nous sommes de la PP, regarde. C'est écrit ici."

Michael fronça les épais sourcils noirs qui contrastaient avec son casque de cheveux blonds.

\- C'est quoi ça, la PP ?

Potter s'accouda nonchalamment sur le comptoir et Sam, qui un instant plus tôt était prêt à filer prévenir Dean qu'ils étaient grillés, se sentit soudain étrangement rassuré à l'idée de perdre du temps en écoutant le reste de la conversation.

\- Tes parents sont des No-maj, je comprends. Euh, voyons. Tu as reçu du courrier récemment, n'est-ce pas ? Une lettre apportée par un hibou, qui te disait que tu étais admis dans une école privée.

Le garçon leva le menton d'un air de défi.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu es un sorcier, Michael Gorwitz, dit la fille. "Et je pense que tu le sais."

Elle prit la liasse de photos que son collègue lui tendait et les étala sur la surface en formica vert clair.

\- Bethany Mackenzie, Robert Nichols, Felix Ferne et les autres… Vous faîtes tous partie de la même classe, ils ont également reçu leur lettre d'Ilvermorny et je suis certaine qu'avec le temps que tu passes _Rue des Gueules de Loups_ , tu as dû finir par remarquer quelque chose de _spécial_ au sujet de leurs parents.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua le garçon avec mauvaise foi, en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder les photos.

Potter sourit gentiment.

\- Alors nous, on est des flics – de la police qui s'occupe des problèmes, disons… magiques.

Michael fronça une narine.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il s'assombrit soudain.

\- C'est à cause de mon père. Il ne veut pas que j'aille dans cette école.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On est là à cause de l'épidémie.

Sam sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa tempe. Il essuya ses paumes moites sur son blue-jean, faillit faire tomber la canette, la rattrapa juste à temps et jura en silence.

 _Bien sûr, Dean voudrait suivre les ordres de leur père, comme un bon petit soldat qu'il était, et foutre le camp aussi loin que possible dès qu'il saurait que les Oiseaux étaient sur la même affaire qu'eux._

 _Mais c'était l'occasion de vérifier si l'hypothèse de la Shtriga était vraie, de savoir pourquoi John Winchester n'avait pas pu la vaincre seize ans auparavant, d'en apprendre plus sur cette affaire dont son frère lui dissimulait volontairement des épisodes._

Il sauta en l'air lorsqu'une main lui tapa sur l'épaule et lâcha la canette qui fit un bruit de l'enfer en dévalant les marches de la pergola.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, mec ? rigola Dean. "Sérieux, on aurait dit que tu te préparais à pondre un œuf."

Et comme son frère le foudroyait du regard :

\- Allons, ma poule, y'a des trucs plus graves que de renverser du soda sur un t-shirt, cajola-t-il. "Tu-"

\- Vous avez un instant, messieurs ?

L'expression hilare de Dean se figea et une lueur dangereuse passa comme un éclair dans ses yeux alors qu'il analysait l'interpellation, puis il fit volte-face en affichant son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Ouais, sûr. Comment peut-on vous aider, mam'zelle ?

De près, la jeune femme avait des yeux gris qui ressemblaient à des aquarelles dans leur halo d'eyeliner noir. Deux mèches ondulées, d'un blond de tableau italien, lui frôlaient les joues. Avec son visage étroit, triangulaire, elle ressemblait à la fille renarde que Sam avait laissée s'enfuir et il sentit une bouffée de nostalgie lui mordre le cœur.

\- Agent Malefoy, de la Police Particulière, se présenta-t-elle sans sembler le moins du monde affectée par les efforts de séduction de Dean. "Brigade des Mineurs, Département des Traqueurs, section _Zététique_ , classe _Passeur_."

Elle leva son badge pour qu'ils puissent bien le voir.

La bouche de Sam s'assécha. Le phénix doré les toisait de son œil sévère sur le fond noir étoilé de l'insigne rond et les mots _Congrès Magique des Etats-Unis d'Amérique_ se détachaient très nettement en cercle autour de l'oiseau.

\- Jolie photo, déglutit Dean.

L'image lui adressa le même coup d'œil furibond que l'original en face de lui, puis elle quitta le cadre en ne laissant que le coin du sceau apposé par le MACUSA.

La jeune femme referma l'étui et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Vous êtes les frères Winchester, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'un ton pincé. "On nous a signalé que vous fouiniez dans les environs en prétendant être du CDC et vous êtes entrés par effraction chez les Mackenzie hier soir."

Elle lâcha un petit reniflement ironique.

\- Beau travail, messieurs. Pour des fugitifs _et_ des Chasseurs, vous n'êtes pas particulièrement discrets.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez qu'on vide les lieux et qu'on vous laisse mener _votre_ enquête ? ronchonna-t-il. "Désolé, on n'avait pas vu le panneau propriété privée, on l'refera plus, promis."

Sam se serait inquiété de voir son frère renoncer si facilement à un os lancé par leur père s'il n'avait été occupé à remarquer, avec un mélange d'attendrissement et d'exaspération, la façon dont Dean manœuvrait l'air de rien pour se placer entre lui et les deux autres.

 _On ne se débarrassait pas de certaines habitudes, surtout quand elles étaient nées de promesses faites dans des circonstances tragiques._

\- Un instant, intervint Potter en s'approchant.

Sa démarche chaloupée n'avait rien de menaçant et il souriait.

\- Je sais que ma frangine ne fait pas dans la dentelle, mais ce serait dommage de ne pas lui donner une chance de montrer qu'elle a d'autres espoirs dans la vie que de finir en automate dans un musée, non ? On pourrait… aller se boire une bière et discuter de l'affaire. Après tout, vous êtes arrivés les premiers.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules en rigolant quand la fille lui asséna une tape. Ses mains étaient glissées négligemment dans ses poches et sa veste entrebâillée ne dissimulait pas l'étui sous son aisselle.

Ce fut peut-être cela qui, bizarrement, plus que tout le reste le rendit sympathique à Dean.

 _Un sorcier qui éprouvait le besoin de se balader avec une arme ne pouvait qu'être du genre à ne pas rentrer dans le lot._

L'aîné des Winchester se racla la gorge. Il allait répondre lorsque Michael surgit derrière Potter et le tira par la manche.

\- Ces gus sont aussi des flics magiques ? demanda-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

L'agent de la PP secoua la tête, aussi sérieusement qu'il le pouvait avec l'étincelle de rire qui clignotait frénétiquement dans le coin de ses yeux.

\- Nan, répondit-il.

\- Je me disais, aussi, commenta l'insupportable gamin.

Dean avait l'air prêt à l'étriper et aurait certainement placé une remarque bien sarcastique si le landrover de Mme Gorwitz n'était pas entré à ce moment-là dans le parking.

Elle se gara devant l'accueil, sortit en claquant la portière et contourna le véhicule pour venir ouvrir à l'arrière, jetant un coup d'œil intrigué au groupe disparate rassemblé sous la pergola.

\- Mon frère Asher, chuchota Michael à Potter, en indiquant le petit garçon habillé en Spiderman que sa mère extirpait du siège auto. "Il a des pouvoirs magiques, lui aussi ?"

\- J'en sais rien, répondit doucement Potter. "Peut-être. On verra avec le temps. Tu me présentes à ta mère ?"

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec sa sœur, puis sourit aux Winchester.

\- Vous m'excusez un instant ?

Dean se tourna vers la fille dès que le jeune homme se fut un peu éloigné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire qu'on a un accord ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, Arthur est un très bon juge du caractère humain. Elle enleva ses lunettes, les essuya posément puis les remit. "Vous n'avez pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner cette enquête, n'est-ce pas ? Nous non plus."

Sam observait Mme Gorwitz. Elle avait hoché poliment la tête quand l'agent s'était présenté, pris un air inquiet à ce qu'il lui avait raconté ensuite, en rapprochant son fils de sa hanche. Michael suivait la conversation comme un match de tennis.

Puis Potter avait sorti quelque chose de sa poche qu'il leur avait montré, penché la tête de côté avec une expression absolument désarmante, donné une pichenette amicale sur le nez du mini-Spiderman. L'enfant s'était mis à rire, son grand frère avait souri et comme ça la maman s'était complètement apprivoisée.

 _Parole, ce mec était encore plus doué que Dean pour conquérir le cœur des jeunes mères._

Maintenant, il manipulait quelque chose qui jetait un éclat brillant au soleil, passait son pouce sur le front de Michael en disant quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Affaires du MACUSA, répondit laconiquement la fille.

Sam brûlait de curiosité, mais il se doutait que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister. A la place, il se pencha pour ramasser la canette qui était toujours par terre et la loba dans la poubelle de récup à côté du distributeur.

Potter revint vers eux, l'air satisfait, et proposa d'assortir la bière avec des pizzas, ce qui acheva de lui gagner l'approbation de Dean, à défaut de sa confiance. Comme la _Chandelle Romaine_ que les flyers publicitaires de Fitchburg vantaient comme le meilleur resto du coin était quasiment de l'autre côté de la rue, il n'y avait aucune raison d'exposer l'Impala et ils s'y rendirent tous à pied une fois que Sam eut récupéré son ordinateur (la chambre du motel, elle, était clairement toastée).

Euphrosine Malefoy continua de perdre des points auprès de Dean en commandant la seule option végétarienne, mais son frère Arthur – _et pourquoi ne portaient-ils pas le même nom de famille ?_ – se révéla avoir le même appétit que l'aîné des Winchester. Pendant qu'ils se goinfraient tous les deux avec le menu "tout ce que vous pouvez manger", Sam expliqua le résultat de ses recherches.

\- … bref, les Shtrigas peuvent se nourrir de n'importe qui, mais elles préfèrent les enfants. Et elles sont invulnérables à toutes les sortes d'armes conçues sous le soleil, conclut-il.

\- Faux, intervint Dean. "Elles sont vulnérables pendant qu'elles se nourrissent. Si on les chope pendant qu'elles sont en train de bouffer, c'est possible de les dézinguer à coup de chevrotines consacrées."

Son frère le toisa.

\- Et tu sais ça comment ?

\- Papa me l'a dit.

\- Oh, dit Sam. Il s'humecta les lèvres, s'efforçant de garder un air détaché malgré sa colère. "Autre chose d'utile que papa aurait pu mentionner ?"

Dean haussa les épaules et retourna à son grand bout de pizza qui faisait de longs filaments de fromage fondu.

Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable autour de la table, dans le brouhaha du restaurant, puis Euphrosine se pencha pour toucher le bras de Sam.

\- A quoi ressemble une Shtriga ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton préoccupé.

Il détacha son regard exaspéré de son frère et compulsa ses notes.

\- Vieille, décharnée, hideuse, cachée sous une cape noire… A priori, c'est la sorcière typique.

Il s'interrompit, embarrassé, au moment où le pied de Dean entrait en collision avec son tibia. Plissant les yeux de douleur, il réprima une exclamation furieuse et s'efforça de rattraper sa bévue.

\- Euh, j'veux dire, c'est la vieille dame aux chats qui fait peur, l'originale du village. La légende vient d'Albanie, c'est un coin plein de contes mystiques, on…

Arthur Potter le laissa s'enterrer encore quelques secondes, puis il pouffa de rire.

\- Ouais, je vois le tableau. T'inquiète, Sam. On ne portera pas plainte.

Il reprit rapidement son sérieux, cependant.

\- Les gars, je pense pas que vous soyez de taille à lutter contre ce genre de monstre.

\- Moi, l'Albanie, ça me fait penser à Lord Voldemort, pas à de jolies histoires folkloriques, ajouta Euphrosine sombrement.

Dean prit un air vexé, mais le nom évoquait quelque chose pour Sam.

\- Voldemort comme, euh… cet Anglais du siècle passé qui se prenait pour Hitler ? On prétend qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour effacer les rumeurs, mais je suppose que c'était trop gros pour être complètement oublié, dit Arthur. "Oui, c'est bien lui."

\- Et quoi ? Il a réussi à survivre d'une façon ou d'une autre et maintenant il suce l'essence vitale des gamins d'un bled obscur des Etats-Unis dans l'espoir de revenir un jour au pouvoir ? lança Dean d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Ce serait du déjà-vu, dit la fille en le fixant avec ses yeux gris étranges. "Non, je pensais à lui parce que dans sa clique de minions, il y en avait un qui ressemble singulièrement à cette description."

\- Vieux, décharné, habillé d'une cape noire ?

\- Et particulièrement attiré par les enfants qui démontrent des pouvoirs magiques, compléta Potter en étalant sur la table la liasse de photos qu'il avait montré plus tôt à Michael Gorwitz.

Parmi les enfants éclatants de bonne santé qui faisaient signe à l'objectif, les Winchester reconnurent Felix Ferne en train de manipuler une boule de feu d'un air extatique, Bobby Nichols écroulé de rire en pointant du doigt la queue d'écureuil poussée à l'un de ses camarades de classe, Bethany Mackenzie avec une perruque de Raiponce trop naturelle pour ne pas être vraie.

Puis Arthur fit glisser au-dessus du tas un nouveau cliché, noir et blanc.

Non, pas noir et blanc, mais sombre, froid, comme si la créature qui se mouvait sur l'image absorbait toute joie de vivre, toute beauté, tout espoir.

Sam frissonna malgré lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? J'ai jamais vu ça.

\- Moi si, dit Dean d'une voix blanche. "C'est une Shtriga."

* * *

 ** _À SUIVRE …_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** ** _: LA COCCINELLE & L'IMPALA_**

* * *

 ** _Bien sûr, vous pouvez lire cette histoire toute seule._**

 ** _Mais si vous avez envie d'en savoir plus sur Arthur Potter & Euphrosine Malefoy, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le reste de la série ("Le Choix des Potter") dont elle fait partie :_**

 **Tome 1 : Noir comme Neige**

 **Tome 2 : Clair comme Nuit**

 **Tome 3 : Les Souffleurs de Lumière**

 **Tome 4 : Les Mangeurs d'Ombres**

* * *

 **Tome 5 : Les Passeurs d'Âmes**

 ** _Épisode 1 – Continue à rêver, petit cowboy sur ton balai_**

* * *

 ** _"_** **Poursuis ta route, fils rebelle _" est le deuxième épisode du_ Tome 5 : Les Passeurs d'Âmes _qui sera découpé en plusieurs histoires, en apparence indépendantes, qui nous mèneront vers le dénouement annoncé à la fin des_ Mangeurs d'Ombres _._**

 ** _Son titre est tiré de la chanson "_** **Carry On, My Wayward Son _" de Kansas._**

 ** _C'est un crossover entre l'univers créé par JK Rowling et "_** **Something Wicked _", l'épisode 1x18 de la série_ SUPERNATURAL _._**

* * *

 **Note** ** _: La rue dans laquelle habite Bethany Mackenzie existe vraiment à_** **Fitchburg _, Wisconsin. Elle s'appelle en anglais "_ Snapdragon Trail _"._ ^^**

 ** _Cette fic sera placée dans la bonne section dès qu'elle sera complétée. En attendant, pour des raisons pratiques, elle restera dans la catégorie "_** **Harry Potter _"._**


	3. La Coccinelle & l'Impala

**Chapitre 2 : La Coccinelle & l'Impala**

* * *

Dans les archives du MACUSA, ils n'étaient pas répertoriés sous l'appellation _Chasseurs_ , mais sous celle de _Braconniers_. Ils enfreignaient au bas mot deux douzaines de lois chaque fois qu'ils s'occupaient d'une affaire et passaient leur temps à bafouer les droits des loups garous et des vampires. Arthur soupçonnait le gouvernement magique de les tolérer uniquement parce qu'ils leur évitaient de longs procès et d'interminables discussions d'éthique en éliminant sans état d'âme les hybrides qui pétaient un câble, les fantômes problématiques ou les sorciers qui fricotaient avec des forces obscures.

Sans compter que comme ils étaient toujours à cours d'argent, ils prenaient n'importe quel cas sans poser de questions.

C'était donc sans trop d'enthousiasme qu'Arthur avait appris que les frères Winchester étaient déjà à Fitchburg, _Wisconsin_ , quand on lui avait confié le dossier. Il connaissait leur nom, bien sûr – la police moldue les recherchait pour meurtre ; le FBI pour désacralisations, usurpation d'identité et fraudes bancaires – et le _Département des Arcanes_ gardait un œil sur eux à cause des circonstances mystérieuses dans lesquelles leur mère avait péri lors de l'incendie de Lawrence, _Kansas_.

De leurs personnalités, il ne savait pas grand-chose. D'après leurs informateurs, Sam était le plus jeune et le plus sérieux. Il s'était retiré de la Chasse pour faire des études pendant quelques années et on le soupçonnait d'avoir un certain potentiel magique (insuffisant cependant pour que son cas intéresse le MACUSA). Dean était un coureur de jupons qui ne savait pas aligner deux phrases sans faire une blague bancale, mais il avait commencé son sale boulot très jeune et marchait sur les traces de leur père. Or quand on savait que John Winchester était classé au même niveau d'alerte qu'un Bonnet-Rouge – obstiné, imprévisible, implacable – il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Arthur était persuadé que les deux frères refuseraient de travailler avec eux et qu'ils ne feraient que leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Cette affaire à Fitchburg sentait mauvais depuis le début.

D'abord, la _Brigade des Mineurs_ avait attendu le quatrième cas d'enfant malade avant de s'intéresser à la situation et de décider d'envoyer quelqu'un voir ce qui se passait – et encore, ce n'était peut-être que parce que Michael Gorwitz avait besoin d'être marqué qu'on avait alerté le _Département des Traqueurs_.

Ensuite, le temps qu'Arthur et Euphrosine se rendent sur les lieux, une cinquième gamine avait succombé à l'épidémie. A l'hôpital, ils avaient longuement bavardé avec Betty Zellweger, une médicomage qui travaillait en pédiatrie sous couvert d'un diplôme moldu. Elle leur avait décrit les symptômes des petits malades et ils avaient convenu avec elle que seul un Détraqueur pouvait être la cause de leur état… sauf qu'un Détraqueur aurait achevé ses victimes et ne se serait pas contenté d'attaquer une _seule_ personne dans une maisonnée de sorciers.

Betty leur avait expliqué que les enfants étaient très faibles et que sans de régulières injections d'essence vitale, ils auraient déjà succombé depuis longtemps. Un acheminement d'ampoules avait enfin été validé par le _Centre d'Etude et de Prévention des Pathologies Magiques Rares_ mais, en attendant, les parents qui se relayaient pour en fournir s'étaient épuisés. Elle leur avait proposé de faire un don et Arthur avait immédiatement accepté, en dépit des risques que cela représentait au cours d'une mission (non seulement une ponction d'essence vitale était douloureux et fatiguant, mais cela pouvait vous laisser sans défenses magiques pendant plusieurs heures).

Il avait en revanche catégoriquement refusé qu'Euphrosine fasse de même. Elle avait eu beau tempêter que c'était sexiste, arriéré, machiste et infantilisant, il n'avait pas cédé : il était officiellement son gardien et, même s'il n'approuvait pas tout ce que faisait le MACUSA et qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas leur bon cœur mais le souci de ne pas perdre un élément aussi précieux qui les motivait, il était assez soulagé que le gouvernement soit strict au sujet de la protection de sa petite sœur.

En fin de compte, il s'était endormi dans la petite salle où on l'avait installé, bercé par le bourdonnement de la télévision, et quand Betty était venue retirer l'aiguille de son bras en l'avertissant qu'il pourrait ressentir quelques nausées ou vertiges passagers, il s'était réveillé avec une migraine de l'enfer qui l'avait laissé incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que vomir et gémir qu'il y avait trop de lumière pendant les dix-huit heures qui avaient suivi.

Euphrosine, il fallait le dire à sa décharge, n'avait pas triomphé. Elle s'était contentée de s'occuper de lui – ce qui était déjà suffisamment humiliant – et l'avait pressé pour la énième fois de consulter un médicomage.

Ces maux de tête aléatoires qu'il traînait depuis quelques mois commençaient à devenir inquiétants, mais Arthur n'était pas du genre à se concentrer sur autre chose que sa mission pendant une affaire.

Il avait donc repoussé cette question à plus tard dès qu'il avait été capable de se tenir debout et ils s'étaient rendus au motel que tenait Mme Gorwitz pour mettre la Trace sur Michael avant que quelque chose de grave ne lui arrive aussi.

Et c'était là qu'ils étaient tombés sur les Winchester.

Arthur devait s'avouer qu'ils lui avaient été sympathiques tout de suite, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Sam était vraiment très grand, probablement plus sportif que sa silhouette mince ne le laissait supposer, mais il avait un rire de gamin et des maladresses de rat de bibliothèque. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses yeux qui parlait d'une blessure encore à vif et de beaucoup d'incertitudes, d'une peur camouflée sous des efforts désespérés pour paraître au contrôle.

Dean était dangereux, c'était certain. Il avait le regard d'un homme qui a déjà tué de sang-froid et qui ne se doute pas de la colère enfouie au fond de lui, mais il était évident qu'il aurait probablement donné sa vie pour sauver son frère et cela, en soit, en disait énormément sur le cœur planqué sous les attitudes de gros dur et les blagues débiles.

Dean en savait aussi beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû en savoir, à commencer par l'existence des Détraqueurs.

\- Les Moldus ne peuvent _pas_ voir cette créature, dit lentement Euphrosine en fixant l'aîné des Winchester. "Cette photo a été manipulée pour les besoins de l'enquête, mais c'est impossible que tu en aies vu un _en vrai_."

Le tutoiement leur était venu très rapidement pendant le repas : ils avaient le même âge, après tout.

\- C'est une Shtriga, insista Dean. Il avala sa salive, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. "Je le sais, je l'ai vue de mes yeux. C'est la même que la dernière fois. C'est celle qui a essayé de tuer Sammy."

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria son frère, ahuri. "C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça ! Et Papa ne l'aurait _jamais_ laissée s'échapper si elle s'en était prise à l'un d'entre nous ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con, mec, crache le morceau ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Fort Douglas, il y a seize ans ?"

\- Votre père a affronté un Détraqueur dans le passé et il s'en est tiré ? articula Arthur, stupéfait. "Mais ce n'est pas un sorcier, il n'aurait pas pu-"

\- Un Détraqueur ne sentirait même pas un chatouillement en se faisant plomber par des balles consacrées, lança Euphrosine. "C'est forcément-"

Dean leva les mains pour faire taire les trois autres.

\- Okay, okay, baissez d'un ton, grogna-t-il. "On se fait remarquer, je vous signale. On devrait peut-être bouger, porter cette conversation dans un endroit plus discret. Je _vais_ te dire ce qui s'est passé, Sam, ferme-la pour l'instant."

Arthur échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle était du même avis que lui, puis il fit résonner sa langue dans le creux de sa joue.

\- Si ça va pour vous… chez nous on sera tranquilles.

Dean hésita, mais Sam était déjà en train de ramasser ses affaires, l'air buté.

\- Okay, si c'est pas trop loin.

Euphrosine sourit finement, tout en réglant les pizzas et les bières pour l'ensemble de la table.

\- On est garés jusqu'à côté de votre Impala.

Ils retraversèrent la rue et se dirigèrent vers le fond du parking. Les lettres rouges du néon du motel clignotaient dans la nuit. Il faisait toujours très lourd, comme si un orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

Quelques gouttes étoilèrent le pare-brise de la Chevrolet noire au moment où ils s'en approchaient. Les Winchester, intrigués et vaguement sur leurs gardes, scrutaient les emplacements vides autour d'eux.

\- Où est votre caisse ? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les boucliers, Art', lança Euphrosine, qui avait croisé les bras nonchalamment et affichait un drôle de petit air suffisant.

\- Oh pardon.

Arthur claqua des doigts et une _Coccinelle_ de 1967 rose pastel en parfaite condition se matérialisa devant eux.

\- OH. MON. DIEU, hoqueta Dean pendant que son frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. "De toutes les bagnoles de collection… tu… vous…"

Il se tut et son regard alla de sa précieuse Impala à cette antiquité rutilante sans qu'on puisse décider s'il était écœuré ou fasciné.

\- Bienvenue chez nous, dit Euphrosine et elle ouvrit le capot à l'avant, dévoilant non pas la roue de secours, mais un escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

Dean s'accroupit instantanément pour regarder sous la petite voiture et se redressa aussitôt, stupéfait.

\- C'est de la magie, l'aida Arthur qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

\- C'est dingue, dit Sam. "C'est là-dedans que vous vivez ?"

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre, d'autres épaisses gouttes tièdes s'écrasèrent sur l'asphalte autour d'eux et un grondement roula sur la ville. Des éclairs blancs et violets illuminèrent le ciel gonflé au-dessus du restaurant en face et le vent se leva, soufflant dans la haie qui bordait le parking.

\- Dépêchez-vous d'entrer avant qu'on se fasse tremper, dit Euphrosine en montrant l'exemple et en enjambant le pare-chocs pour descendre dans l'escalier.

Elle avait à peine fini de parler que la pluie se mit à tomber en rideau, crépitant sur la carrosserie des deux voitures si fort qu'on aurait à peine pu s'entendre. Les hommes se dépêchèrent d'imiter la jeune femme et Arthur referma derrière lui.

En bas de l'escalier, ils atterrirent sur un long palier avec un portemanteau, un miroir en pied et une commode avec un vide-poche, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Dean se pencha sur la balustrade en bois qui surplombait un grand salon confortable au-dessus duquel pendaient des centaines d'ampoules colorées et des gris-gris très suspicieux.

Sam, épaté, continuait à lever la tête pour apercevoir le dessous du capot en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon. Quatre portes s'ouvraient sur le palier, dont une avec une plaque représentant une baignoire dans laquelle se prélassait une sirène qui disparut dans un nuage de bulles en étain dès qu'elle les aperçut.

En bas, il y avait une kitchenette toute équipée, une bibliothèque à faire rêver, un guéridon sur lequel une partie d'échecs était entamée entre des figurines grosses comme le poing et un étrange appareil doré relié à une boule de cristal sur un mur, à côté d'un téléphone vieillot.

Mais le plus inattendu de tout, c'était la cheminée qui s'alluma en faisant sursauter les deux frères et jeta une lumière joyeuse sur les coussins douillets, le canapé qui semblait les inviter à s'y avachir et les hauts murs recouverts de multiples tableaux dans lesquels les personnages se pressaient avec curiosité.

\- Bienvenue chez nous, dit Arthur fièrement. "Applaudissez, messieurs. C'est mon génie de frangine qui a presque tout fait."

Euphrosine grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et disparut quelque part.

\- C'est l'endroit le plus cool que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, murmura Sam en s'asseyant machinalement dans un des fauteuils.

Il sembla s'apercevoir de l'envie qu'il y avait dans la voix car il ajouta vivement, avec un peu d'embarras :

\- On n'a jamais eu d'endroit _à nous_ , vous savez…

\- Les Chasseurs appartiennent à la Route, c'est la règle ! tenta de plaisanter Dean, mais il y mit si peu de conviction que personne, et surtout pas son frère, ne fut dupe.

Arthur tomba la veste et remonta les manches de sa chemise. L'arme dans l'étui maintenant bien en vue était un colt qui avait l'air d'être une antiquité lui-aussi, mais qui paraissait parfaitement entretenu.

Euphrosine revint débarrassée de son tailleur et changée dans une paire de jeans et un t-shirt en coton, une fine tige de bois glissée derrière l'oreille et les cheveux rassemblés en une tresse lâche. Elle sortit des bacs de sorbets du congélateur et distribua des cuillères. Après quelques minutes ponctuées seulement de sifflements quand la glace leur saisissait les sinus, ils reprirent la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Et si Dean avait peut-être espéré qu'on l'oublie, il ne le montra pas quand tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Papa était parti chasser et il m'avait laissé avec les consignes habituelles. N'ouvrir à personne, tirer avant de poser la moindre question si quelque chose essayait d'entrer et veiller sur Sammy, commença-t-il. "Trois jours après, j'en avais plus que ma claque de cette chambre minable, j'aurais grimpé au mur. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air…"

C'était très résumé et Sam devait être le seul à entendre crisser le papier des _Lucky Charms_ , ses céréales préférées, à renifler le mélange de lessive mal séchée et de haricots trop cuits, à se rappeler des draps qui grattaient dans ce motel anonyme du Wisconsin. Dans l'appartement à droite, un couple haletait bruyamment, dans celui de gauche le jingle des infos se mêlait à des bruits de dispute. _Demain. Papa rentrerait demain_. Ce n'était qu'une nuit parmi tant d'autres.

\- … je suis revenu à peine une heure plus tard et quand je suis entré, j'ai tout de suite remarqué la porte de la chambre entrouverte et cette espèce de lueur bleuâtre. La créature était penchée sur Sammy et elle avait l'air d'aspirer quelque chose. J'ai ramassé la carabine, je l'ai pointée sur elle…

Le reste était un maelström d'émotions, de terreur et de honte. Il avait tiré, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Le monstre avait lâché son petit frère qui était retombé mollement, inerte – _peut-être mort et tout ça était de_ sa _faute_ – et elle s'était dressée dans une épouvantable odeur de pourriture avec un râle menaçant.

\- Ensuite papa a déboulé dans la pièce et il a déchargé son flingue sur elle. Elle a poussé un cri perçant et elle s'est enfuie par la fenêtre. Papa s'est précipité vers Sammy. Il n'a dit qu'une chose : "je t'avais _demandé_ de veiller sur lui"…

La voix de Dean s'enroua. Ses yeux étaient fixés obstinément sur ses mains ou sur le tapis.

\- Ensuite il nous a attrapés, on a quitté le motel et il nous a conduits chez le pasteur Jim, à trois heures de route de là, où il nous a laissés. Mais le temps qu'il revienne à Fort Douglas, la Shtriga était partie et elle n'a jamais refait surface jusqu'à maintenant.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Voilà toute l'histoire, conclut-il.

Sam ne prononça pas un mot, mais ses yeux étaient humides et disaient un tas de choses qu'il n'était pas difficile de déchiffrer.

 _"Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu n'étais qu'un enfant…"_

Mais Dean ne le regardait pas.

La pluie tambourinait sur la tôle, lointaine. Le feu pétillait dans la cheminée et se reflétait dans les yeux verts d'Arthur qui jouait avec sa chevalière en argent, plongé dans ses pensées, les lèvres serrées en une ligne mince.

Euphrosine savait parfaitement ce que le récit avait réveillé dans les souvenirs de son frère, aussi elle se racla bruyamment la gorge et ramena tout le monde dans le présent.

\- Okay, est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose ? Si c'était vraiment un Détraqueur et que, pour une raison que je ne pige pas, tu pouvais le voir, alors ton père a dû utiliser plus que des balles de revolver pour le faire fuir.

Dean fit la moue.

\- Non, j'vois pas… euh… la seule chose…

Il eut un petit rire gêné.

\- Quand il est entré, c'était comme s'il… ahem. Comme s'il _brillait_ ?

Sam soupira, mais Euphrosine et Arthur échangèrent un coup d'œil.

\- Vas-y, développe, encouragea le jeune homme.

Dean réfléchit un instant.

\- J'ai toujours mis ça sur le compte du soulagement, l'effet Zorro de son intervention, mais il y a eu cette espèce de… comment dire ? Pendant qu'il tirait sur la créature, c'était comme si une vague de… je sais pas, une sorte de _force_ , déferlait dans la pièce.

\- Une émotion ? souffla la fille.

\- Ouais, acquiesça lentement Dean, un peu troublé. "Ouais, on pourrait appeler ça comme ça."

Sam écoutait attentivement, penché en avant. Il avait posé son sac à côté du fauteuil, ce qui laissait deviner qu'il était parfaitement détendu.

 _Ce n'était pas normal. Ils n'étaient pas supposés se confier aux premiers venus et encore moins se sentir rassurés alors que ces…_ Oiseaux _les avaient clairement attirés dans leur nid. Peut-être qu'ils étaient envoûtés. Ce devait être la pizza. Non, impossible._

Dean secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation. Des années d'entraînement le poussaient à ficher le camp, mais son instinct continuait à lui chuchoter qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

\- … alors notre père aurait invoqué à son insu une sorte de force bienfaisante, un _Patronus_ , comme vous dites, et c'est ce qui aurait fait fuir la créature ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Sam, dit Euphrosine qui fronçait les sourcils en tortillant le bout de sa tresse d'un blond vénitien. "C'est déjà quelque chose de difficile pour un sorcier, alors je ne peux pas comprendre comment un No-maj aurait pu y arriver – sans baguette et sans connaître le sortilège !"

\- Peut-être que c'est du côté du Détraqueur qu'on devrait chercher, intervint Arthur.

Il fit disparaître son pot de glace vide et sa cuillère d'un léger mouvement de main, puis étala sur la table basse les photos des gamins de Fitchburg pendant que les frères Winchester échangeaient un regard mi épaté mi inquiet.

\- Les Moldus peuvent le voir, il n'embrasse pas ses victimes, il s'enfuit quand on le pourrit avec des chevrotines et maintenant il semble avoir tout un schéma derrière la tête en choisissant certains enfants au lieu d'écumer son terrain de chasse. Ce n'est pas un comportement normal.

\- Tu crois qu'il est contrôlé par quelqu'un ?

\- C'est possible, ça ? s'enquit Sam le geek qui griffonnait des notes sur un bout de papier.

Dean compta silencieusement dans sa tête : _trois, deux, un..._

\- Vous avez des archives, des bouquins là-dessus ?

 _Bingo_.

Après ça, ils passèrent des heures à étudier, à réfléchir, à se prendre le chou sur l'affaire jusqu'à avoir l'impression que leurs cerveaux allaient bouillir.

Ils envisagèrent mille et une possibilités, crurent avoir trouvé la solution de l'énigme pour s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient tout bâti sur un détail qui ruinait l'hypothèse, rirent beaucoup en dépit de la gravité des évènements qui les avaient rassemblés et s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginé.

Vers trois heures du matin, Dean s'étira en bâillant et jeta un coup d'œil amusé à côté de lui : Sam avait fini par piquer du nez, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, son ordinateur sur les genoux, et ronflait le menton sur la poitrine comme un petit vieux.

L'aîné des Winchester s'extirpa du canapé et remit une bûche dans le feu avant de partir en quête d'une nouvelle tasse de café, passant devant Arthur qui était assis en tailleur dans un des fauteuils et mordillait la pointe de son crayon en compulsant un grimoire. Sa cravate traînait sur la rampe d'escalier, il était en chaussettes et ses cheveux noirs rebiquaient dans tous les sens.

Sa sœur était agenouillée sur le tapis. Elle s'était endormie sur la petite table, au sommet d'un tas de documents. Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur son front et elle marmonnait de temps à autre en faisant des bulles. C'était adorable et un peu dégoûtant.

Dean but sa première tasse au comptoir de la kitchenette, puis décida qu'il avait besoin d'une seconde et relança la machine qu'avait bricolé en deux coups de baguette magique cette étrange fille quand elle s'était perçue que les frères Winchester ne comptaient pas s'en remettre à quelque chose d'aussi insipide que _du thé_ pour tenir une nuit blanche.

Dean la trouvait beaucoup plus séduisante depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle en connaissait un rayon en mécanique.

\- Tu peux faire bouillir de l'eau pendant que tu y es ? demanda Arthur en ramenant à l'évier une pile d'assiettes sales qui avaient servi pour le casse-croûte de minuit.

La vaisselle se mit à se faire toute seule, pendant qu'il bâillait à s'en fendre la mâchoire. Il frotta ses yeux ensablés tout en se resservant de thé, se gratta l'estomac, puis retourna au salon en ignorant royalement le commentaire à base de Darjeeling et de métabolisme britannique qui était marmonné derrière lui. Dean le vit se pencher sur sa sœur, lui ôter ses lunettes avec délicatesse puis la soulever dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle n'ouvrit pas un œil, lui noua les bras autour du cou et se lova contre lui telle un petit chat aux très, très longues jambes.

\- Je ne risquerais pas de faire ça avec lui, dit Dean à mi-voix, en pointant du menton son frère quand Arthur passa près de la kitchenette en se dirigeant vers le grand escalier avec son fardeau. "D'abord parce que je n'arriverais jamais à soulever sa méga carcasse, et ensuite parce qu'il m'arracherait la tête."

Il souriait, mais il y avait de la tendresse et presque un peu de regret dans son regard.

Arthur eut l'air de comprendre parfaitement.

\- Oh elle ne va pas me rater non plus, pouffa-t-il. "Mais tant pis."

Dean erra un peu dans le salon en attendant le retour du Traqueur. Il finit par tomber sur une collection de disques des Années Quarante et les examina avec intérêt en se demandant qui pouvait bien écouter ce genre de musique.

\- Ils étaient à mon père, dit soudain la voix d'Arthur à côté de lui.

Il tapota un cadre sur l'étagère, entre deux plantes vertes, dans lequel un homme qui lui ressemblait énormément lisait un livre assis sous une tonnelle couverte de glycine, un gros matou blanc blotti sur ses genoux.

\- Oh, dit poliment Dean, en farfouillant toujours dans les étuis et en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à son propre père, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

\- Je comprends, tu sais, continua Arthur qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Un moment Eurêka ? s'enquit le chasseur sans s'émouvoir. "Le majordome avec le chandelier dans le salon ?"

L'autre jeune homme s'appuya contre la bibliothèque et croisa les bras, son expression très sérieuse.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

Dean se raidit aussitôt.

\- Ah bon ? lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, en relevant la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien comprendre à ma vie ?"

\- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, répondit calmement Arthur en le regardant dans les yeux. "Je comprends ce que c'est que d'avoir juré à ton père de veiller sur ton petit frère. De n'avoir que ça à faire et d'avoir complètement échoué."

Le feu pétillait doucement et Sam dormait toujours. Dean s'était figé.

\- Quand j'avais quinze ans, pendant les vacances d'été, mon père m'a annoncé qu'il n'avait plus que quelques mois à vivre, continua Arthur de la même voix très calme, en renversant la tête en arrière comme s'il était brusquement très intéressé par les ampoules colorées. "Il m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de ma petite sœur. Mais avant Noël de la même année, j'avais déjà manqué plusieurs fois de la faire tuer."

Il marqua une pause, tourna à nouveau le regard vers le tableau. Le chat s'était levé et – _une minute, ce n'était pas un chat, c'était une espèce de singe blanc, en fait_. Sous la tonnelle chargée de grappes mauves, l'homme avait cessé de lire et les contemplait comme s'il les voyait, avec une très grande douceur.

Dean, mal à l'aise, se décala de quelques pas. Il aurait voulu que la conversation s'arrête, mais il ne savait pas comment l'interrompre et, malgré lui, il voulait en connaître la fin.

\- Depuis j'ai fait des progrès, mais Euphrosine grandit. Ce n'est plus une gamine, maintenant, elle se met en danger toute seule et ça l'agace quand je l'empêche de vivre sa vie en essayant de la protéger, quand je lui interdis de faire ce qu'elle aime et ce pour quoi elle est douée parce que j'ai peur qu'elle se blesse. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant.

Un reniflement ironique et désemparé échappa à Dean avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

\- Tu m'étonnes, mec.

Arthur posa ses mains sur le bord de l'étagère derrière lui, tapota du bout des doigts la façade d'un tiroir en bois d'acajou en semblant chercher ses mots, puis prit une inspiration.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne pourras pas toujours veiller sur Sam. Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est de lui apprendre à se défendre et à vivre sans toi.

L'autre grand frère arqua un sourcil.

\- Et tu arrives à suivre tes propres conseils, toi ? marmonna-t-il.

Arthur lui adressa une moue d'excuse.

\- Euh… dix points pour Winchester ? hasarda-t-il.

Puis il pouffa de rire. Dean ne comprit pas la référence, mais il rigola quand même, parce qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin, qu'il était épuisé lui aussi et que les discussions sentimentales n'était pas son truc, _mais alors pas du tout_ , et parce qu'il brûlait de poser une dernière question et qu'il ne la poserait jamais.

Arthur, qui décidément devait lire dans les pensées, y répondit quand même pendant qu'ils remplissaient à nouveau leurs tasses dans la kitchenette, quelques minutes inconfortables plus tard.

\- J'ai pu revoir mon père avant qu'il… nous quitte définitivement et j'ai pu lui demander pardon. Je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait d'avoir trahi sa confiance, mais j'avais tort.

Il reposa la bouilloire sur la cuisinière, pensif, puis tourna la tête en souriant.

\- Il ne m'avait pas demandé d'être _infaillible_ , tu vois. Il m'avait simplement demandé de faire de mon mieux et ça, tu vois… je l'avais fait.

La gorge serrée, Dean acquiesça avant de retourner dans le salon.

Et comme ça cette étrange conversation fut close. Ils reprirent leurs recherches, finirent par s'endormir aussi et se réveillèrent au son de Sam et Euphrosine qui préparaient le petit déjeuner en papotant comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ils mangèrent en faisant des plans pour la suite de l'enquête et en se moquant d'Arthur dont le porridge se transformait systématiquement en des plats dégueu chaque fois qu'il se servait – juste rétribution de ses actes de mère-poule de la veille, apparemment.

L'orage avait cessé et tout était propre, neuf, lavé par la pluie, quand ils sortirent de la Coccinelle.

Le ciel clair était immense au-dessus de leurs têtes, cela sentait l'été, les abeilles bourdonnaient voluptueusement dans les glorieux massifs de gueules de loups le long de la rue et, devant le motel, il y avait une ambulance.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** ** _: "Chacun son boulot"_**


	4. Chacun son boulot

**Chapitre 3 : "Chacun son boulot"**

* * *

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'accueil pour voir démarrer l'ambulance sous leur nez, dévoilant le Landrover et Mme Gorwitz, blême, échevelée, à bout de nerfs, qui entassait un sac de voyage, un oreiller et une trousse de toilette mal fermée dans le siège auto vide, tout en donnant des consignes à Michael.

\- … bref, ne t'occupe pas des chambres, Denise s'en chargera et, euh, n'oublie pas de mettre le signe "complet" pendant que je serais absente. Si ton père appelle…

\- Je veux venir avec toi, maman.

\- S'il te plaît, Michael, arrête, supplia la jeune femme qui était presque en larmes à force d'essayer vainement de fermer la portière coincée par un ours en peluche. "Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible ! C'est peut-être contagieux et-"

\- Mais je dois être avec Asher ! insista le garçon, le menton tremblant.

\- Hé, intervint Dean en s'accroupissant devant lui. "Hé, Michael, je sais que c'est dur, mais, tu dois être sympa avec ta mère, okay ?"

Sam, pendant ce temps, avait doucement poussé Mme Gorwitz et fermé la portière après avoir libéré le doudou. Elle hocha la tête comme si elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était, se pencha pour embrasser son fils sur le front, fouilla dans son sac, le fit tomber et lâcha un juron étranglé qui sonna comme un sanglot.

Euphrosine se précipita pour ramasser les affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Son frère s'était figé, l'air atterré, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Michael qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas conduire dans cet état, dit Dean gentiment. "Laissez-moi vous emmener."

Mme Gorwitz balbutia quelque chose d'indistinct, puis acquiesça comme dans un rêve, prit son sac que lui tendait Euphrosine sans même voir de qui il s'agissait et grimpa dans le véhicule côté passager.

\- Sois sage, souffla-t-elle encore à Michael qui se pendait à la portière, en lui caressant les cheveux presque fiévreusement. "Oh, Seigneur, j'avais oublié, le dentiste… euh… écoute, tu ne peux pas manquer le rendez-vous, j'ai dû attendre six mois pour en avoir un… le papier est sur le frigo, il y a l'heure et l'adresse…"

\- C'est pas grave, souffla le garçon. Puis, comme elle secouait la tête d'un air hagard : "Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je me débrouillerai. Dépêche-toi d'aller à l'hôpital. Asher est plus important."

Dean démarra et le Landrover quitta le parking dans un mouvement souple, s'inséra dans la circulation et disparut rapidement dans la même direction que l'ambulance.

Michael le suivit des yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Il tressaillit quand Sam lui posa la main sur l'épaule et leva la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda doucement le jeune homme.

\- Asher… il…est tombé malade cette nuit, comme Bethany et les autres… balbutia le garçon.

Ses yeux se durcirent soudain en tombant sur Arthur figé comme une statue. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, il se précipita vers le Traqueur et se mit à le marteler de coups de poings.

\- Vous aviez dit que votre magie me protégerait ! Pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas protéger aussi Asher ? Je ne veux pas être un sorcier si mon petit frère meurt ! Tout est de votre faute !

Sa voix se brisa. Arthur n'avait pas essayé de se défendre, accablé comme s'il était réellement coupable.

\- Personne ne va mourir, intervint Euphrosine en écartant Michael de son frère avec fermeté mais avec compassion. "Ecoute-moi, nous allons tout faire pour sauver Asher, mais il faut que tu nous expliques exactement ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose, cette nuit ?"

Michael hoqueta, essuya ses joues d'un geste rageur, lança un regard furieux en direction d'Arthur mais finit par se calmer.

\- Quelque chose est entré dans la chambre, dit-il d'une voix encore enrouée par sa colère et son désarroi. "Une espèce de serial-killer avec une cape comme sur les affiches de _Scary Movie_. Sauf que ce n'était pas drôle, c'était comme si…"

Il déglutit, la terreur encore bien présente au fond de ses yeux.

\- Comme s'il n'y avait plus de joie, plus de rêves… chuchota-t-il. "Comme s'il faisait très noir."

Euphrosine s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui frotta gentiment le bras pour l'encourager. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son frère qui semblait toujours aussi foudroyé, puis se concentra à nouveau sur l'enfant.

\- Qu'a fait la créature ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle a regardé autour… j-j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'approcher de moi au début, mais…

Michael eut un long frisson. Il ferma les paupières un instant, respira profondément, puis rouvrit les yeux et continua à mi-voix.

\- Elle s'est approché du lit d'Asher et… j-j'ai vu sa main… c'était horrible, comme si elle était toute pourrie… et ensuite elle a fait une espèce de son, c-comme si elle aspirait…

Sa gorge s'obstrua et des larmes débordèrent sur ses joues.

\- Alors je me suis caché sous les couvertures, avoua-t-il d'un ton étranglé. "Et quand j'ai regardé de nouveau, elle était partie, mais Asher avait de la fièvre et il ne répondait plus… C'est de _ma_ faute… j'avais trop peur… j'aurais dû aller aider Ash, c'est mon rôle de le protéger…"

\- Oh, Michael… ce n'est pas ta faute, je te le promets… tu n'aurais rien pu faire… murmura Euphrosine.

Elle l'enlaça et, après un instant de raideur, il lui jeta ses bras autour du cou et se mit à sangloter d'une manière étouffée.

Elle échangea un regard avec Sam qui secouait la tête tristement, puis se tourna vers Arthur. Il semblait s'être enfin éveillé de sa transe et il serrait les poings, son regard vert soudain aussi implacable que celui de Dean quand il avait soufflé cette courte phrase à son frère, juste avant de monter en voiture avec Mme Gorwitz.

 _"On va tuer cette chose. Je la veux morte, tu entends ?"_

Euphrosine finit par se redresser, après avoir tendu un mouchoir à Michael qui se moucha bruyamment.

\- Je vais l'accompagner chez le dentiste, annonça-t-elle. "Rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre, m'assurer qu'il va bien."

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Je vais aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque municipale, comme on l'avait dit. Je vous appellerai si j'ai du nouveau.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il ajouta, avec une moue :

\- Euh, vous avez un téléphone, bien sûr ?

\- Non, mais on a mieux, dit Arthur en se secouant. Il fit un pas en avant en fouillant dans sa poche, tendit au jeune chasseur un étrange objet qui ressemblait à un spinner en bronze avec un rubis au centre. "Tu n'auras qu'à appuyer sur le bouton au milieu, le lancer une fois dans le creux de ta main et l'un de nous te contactera."

Il hésita, évitant de croiser le regard de Michael où se mêlaient déception, colère, peur… et un fragile espoir.

\- Je vais recontacter les familles des autres victimes, vérifier qu'on n'a pas zappé un détail.

\- Okay, dit Sam en empochant l'objet après l'avoir un instant fait tourner entre ses doigts avec curiosité. " A plus, alors. On se retrouve ici à midi ?"

\- Si Dean n'est pas rentré de l'hôpital, oui.

Ils se séparèrent. Euphrosine resta devant l'accueil avec le garçon qui avait enfoncé ses poings dans ses poches et s'efforçait d'avoir l'air dur, tandis que Winchester et Potter retournaient en petites foulées vers le fond du parking.

Sam fronça un sourcil en voyant qu'Arthur s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de l'endroit où l'Impala était garée, à côté de la Coccinelle à nouveau camouflée par magie. Le Traqueur avait fait surgir une veste en cuir de nulle part et il enfilait des gants, maintenant. Il claqua des doigts et un casque apparut entre ses mains. Il l'ajusta sur sa tête, puis enjamba quelque chose d'invisible, fit le geste de tourner une clé et soudain une énorme moto blanche et noire se matérialisa sous lui, étincelant au soleil.

Dean aurait sûrement pu identifier le modèle à l'année près, mais Sam en savait suffisamment pour reconnaître une _Triumph Bonneville_ et deviner que n'importe qui chevauchant ce genre de destrier d'acier se classait sans doute dans la catégorie _cool_ de son frère, même en vivant le reste du temps dans une voiture _rose_.

Il eut un petit reniflement ironique en pensant à toutes les fois où leur père les avait avertis de rester à distance des Oiseaux en leur décrivant leur mode de vie digne d'un conte de grand-mère, puis il démarra et prit la direction du centre-ville tandis que la moto fonçait en vrombissant dans la direction opposée.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Michael mâchouillait dans le vide et se frottait de temps à autre la joue. L'endroit où le dentiste avait trituré sa dent cariée était encore sensible et, si sa mère n'avait pas semblé si soulagée qu'il soit allé au rendez-vous, il lui aurait dit ce qu'il pensait de téléphoner six mois à l'avance pour se réserver ce genre de torture.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, marmonna-t-il à la place. "Tout va bien au motel. Denise s'est occupée des chambres, personne n'a voulu réserver et papa n'a pas appelé. Comment va Asher ?"

\- Il est très faible, répondit sa mère. "Il a de la fièvre, contrairement aux autres enfants…"

Quelque chose s'étrangla dans sa gorge et sa voix se fit très fatiguée, frêle et chargée d'angoisse.

\- Les docteurs ne sont pas très rassurants…

\- Venez, Joana. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer un peu, interrompit la voix de Dean à l'autre bout du fil. "Vous devriez aller boire un café, manger quelque chose. Asher a besoin que vous soyez forte. Michael aussi."

Il y eut un bref chuchotement à distance du téléphone, sur le fond de l'hôpital, puis Mme Gorwitz revint en ligne.

\- Écoute, chéri, je vais raccrocher. Je te rappellerai plus tard. Sois sage, d'accord ?

\- Promis, m'man.

\- Je t'aime.

Michael contempla le combiné quelques secondes avant de l'éteindre et de le reposer sur son socle. Puis il leva les yeux vers Euphrosine, désespéré. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta d'écarter les bras sans lâcher l'assiette du sandwich qu'elle tenait d'un côté, ni le verre de lait qu'elle avait dans l'autre main, et le laissa se serrer à nouveau contre elle, suffoqué de chagrin.

\- Il va mourir et tout ça, ce sera de _ma_ faute, gémit-il. "A quoi ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques si je ne peux même pas protéger mon petit frère ? Papa avait raison, si je vais dans cette école, c'est comme si je laissais tomber Asher…"

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Michael, chuchota-t-elle. "Ne cherche pas à porter un poids trop lourd pour toi… tu n'es pas responsable de la sécurité d'Asher ou de son bonheur. Tu dois juste l'aimer, c'est tout. Il n'a pas besoin de plus que ça de ta part…"

Elle entendit la porte de l'accueil du motel s'ouvrir, mais ne tourna pas la tête, continua à murmurer à l'enfant écrasé de chagrin les mots qu'elle aurait tant voulu que quelqu'un dise à Arthur… jusqu'à ce que Sam s'assoit en face d'elle sur l'accoudoir du canapé, avec une liasse de photocopies dans la main et, sous sa frange trop longue, un sourire triste – un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il la comprenait parfaitement.

Michael se rendit compte que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce et il se détacha d'Euphrosine en reniflant.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Plus ou moins, soupira le chasseur. "Les autres ne sont pas revenus ?"

Euphrosine allait répondre lorsqu'un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

\- Cool moto, dit Sam. "Je croyais que les sorciers pouvaient se téléporter."

La jeune femme fit la moue.

\- Pas nous. C'est une longue histoire. Elle posa l'assiette et le verre de lait sur la table. "La maman de Michael a téléphoné, le petit ne va pas bien. Dean va rester un peu plus longtemps à l'hôpital avec elle. J'espère qu'Arthur aura eu plus de chance que toi. Tu veux un sandwich ?"

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Moi non plus, s'empressa d'ajouter le gamin.

Euphrosine lui adressa un regard sévère et il soupira, s'attabla et mordit sans conviction dans les deux tranches de pain de mie abondamment garnies de beurre de cacahouète et de confiture de fraises.

Sam s'était plongé dans la relecture de ses photocopies pour éviter de sourire. Il releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et adressa un signe de menton à Arthur qui entrait, sa veste en cuir sur l'épaule et un V de sueur dessiné sur son t-shirt. Avec son jean usé, le Traqueur avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune qu'en costume – et beaucoup plus _badass'_ aussi, avec ses cicatrices sur le nez et l'arcade sourcilière.

Il retira le colt glissé dans son ceinturon et le posa sur la table, ce qui permit à Sam de constater que le canon de l'arme était bouché par une fine tige en bois.

Michael avait dû le remarquer aussi, car il ouvrit de grands yeux au-dessus de la moustache laissée par son verre de lait, mais ne posa aucune question.

\- Sandwich ? demanda Euphrosine qui beurrait déjà une autre tartine.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, puis la referma.

\- Okay, répondit-il d'un air résigné.

Michael pouffa involontairement et les trois jeunes adultes échangèrent au-dessus de sa tête un regard un peu soulagé. Ils s'assirent avec lui autour de la table et entreprirent de débriefer leur matinée.

\- Je suis allé fouiner dans les journaux de Fort Douglas à peu près au moment où notre père y était, commença Sam. "Il y a eu sept cas semblables à ceux de Fitchburg à l'époque. Avant ça, c'était à Ogdenville, même histoire. Sept mômes, tous du même âge, tombent dans le coma du jour au lendemain à différents jours d'intervalles, puis…"

Il s'interrompit, toussota.

\- Bref, avant ça, la même chose au nord d'Haverbrook et à Brockway. Tous les quinze ou vingt ans, c'est une nouvelle ville qui est touchée.

\- A quand est-ce que ça remonte ? demanda Euphrosine d'un ton préoccupé.

\- Je ne sais pas. La plus ancienne mention d'une épidémie comme celle de Fitchburg que j'ai trouvée date des années 1890 à un endroit qui s'appelle, euh…

Sam fouilla dans les photocopies, en extirpa une coupure de journaux avec une photo en noir et blanc qu'il tendit à Arthur.

\- _Cascades de la Rivière Noire_. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête après jeté un coup d'œil sur l'article.

\- Non.

Il soupira, passa la feuille à sa sœur qui l'examina un moment, les sourcils froncés, puis la posa sur la table où Michael la fit glisser discrètement de son côté pendant que personne ne s'occupait de lui.

\- Six des enfants de Fitchburg ont des points communs évidents, expliqua Arthur à son tour. "Ils venaient de recevoir leur lettre d'Ilvermorny. Ils ne vivent pas tous _Rue des Gueules de Loups_ , mais ils vont à la même école. Leurs parents ont dit qu'ils étaient en parfaite santé, qu'ils avaient tous passé récemment sans problème les tests médicaux imposés par le nouveau gouvernement moldu."

\- Par moldu, tu veux dire, euh… _notre_ gouvernement ? précisa Sam. "Harold Saxon, "le futur nous attend plein de surprises" et "un esprit sain dans un corps sain", n'est-ce pas ?"

\- Ouais, celui-là, répondit Arthur, un peu étonné. "La campagne de réélection de la présidente Dakota Moore est plutôt centrée sur l'élargissement du secret magique, rien à voir avec la fixation sur l'hygiène de vos… élus."

\- Tout ça, on le savait, Art', intervint Euphrosine. "Quoi de nouveau ?"

Son frère s'assombrit.

\- Ce qui est nouveau, c'est que Asher n'a _aucun_ point commun avec les autres, dit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Michael, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Les sourcils froncés, il fixait la photo jointe à l'article du journal de 1893.

\- La seule autre chose que nous n'avions pas considéré jusque-là, c'est que toutes les lettres d'Ilvermorny ont brûlé la nuit où les enfants sont tombés malades, continua Arthur en baissant un peu la voix. "Je commence à me dire que peut-être, _Asher_ n'était pas celui qui était visé, cette nuit-là…"

Euphrosine réfléchit.

\- La lettre de Michael est intacte, dit-elle. "Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure sur son bureau. Mais ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi Sam a été attaqué, il y a seize ans. Il n'avait pas l'âge d'aller à Ilvermorny lui non plus."

Elle n'ajouta pas "et il n'a jamais manifesté le moindre pouvoir magique" et Sam, mal à l'aise, se demanda pourquoi Arthur ne relevait pas ce point pourtant crucial.

Pour se donner une contenance, il fourragea dans ses photocopies et s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait l'article le plus ancien. Il tendait la main pour le récupérer d'entre les mains de Michael lorsque celui-ci se racla bruyamment la gorge.

\- ça vit combien de temps, un sorcier ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Pris au dépourvu, Arthur cligna des yeux.

\- Euh, ça dépend, bredouilla-t-il. "Certains peuvent vivre très longtemps, comme Albus Dumbledore ou Nicholas Flamel, mais ça reste des cas exceptionnels… Entre soixante-dix ans et cent ans, je suppose. Pourquoi ?"

Michael posa l'article à plat sur la table et pointa du doigt un des hommes qui entourait un lit d'hôpital sur la photo.

\- Alors pourquoi mon dentiste est là ?

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Lorsque Dean revint au motel – Joana avait décidé de rester avec son fils cadet pour la nuit – ils tinrent conseil dans la cuisine des Gorwitz, derrière l'accueil, autour de la table ronde à laquelle Michael servait des céréales à Asher, le soir où les Winchester étaient arrivés.

La lampe se balançait au-dessus de leurs têtes – _Sam l'avait heurtée par mégarde en se levant_ – jetant des ombres sur les meubles jaunes en formica écorné et la toile cirée à carreaux rouges.

Ils avaient vérifié auprès des autres familles et chacune des petites victimes de Fitchburg avait eu rendez-vous chez le docteur Hydaker peu de temps avant de tomber malade. Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, le dentiste était leur coupable.

\- Il doit choisir ses victimes quand elles sont sans défense, la bouche ouverte devant lui, dit Sam, écœuré, en jouant avec son verre d'eau à moitié vide. "Flairer leur haleine magique ou quelque chose comme ça."

\- Mais Asher n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques et la créature n'a pas hésité longtemps dans la chambre, protesta Michael. Il pâlit et posa sa fourchette, oubliant les _mac n' cheese_ que Dean avait préparé en rentrant. "Vous croyez qu'il aurait pu sentir mon odeur sur lui ? Ash me pique tous le temps mon déguisement de Spiderman. Des fois, même, il dort avec !"

Arthur secoua la tête. Il était appuyé contre la gazinière et mangeait debout, à même la casserole.

\- Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça, dit-il. "Le doc n'est pas humain, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un _Détraqueur_ qui change de forme à sa guise."

\- Peut-être qu'il pratique une sorte de rituel pour se transformer, suggéra Dean qui se servait de café à côté de lui. "Il absorbe l'essence vitale de sept gosses magiques et ça lui permet de tenir quinze ans en se faisant passer pour un type normal."

Euphrosine prit une grande inspiration. Elle repoussa son assiette, se leva et plaqua ses mains sur la toile cirée.

\- De toute façon, c'est beaucoup trop gros pour nous, dit-elle fermement. "On doit s'arrêter là et prévenir les Aurors."

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner Asher ! cria Michael, désespéré.

\- C'est pas notre genre de laisser tomber une affaire en route ! lança durement Dean.

\- Attraper cette créature est peut-être notre seule chance de guérir les enfants, intervint Sam.

\- Le temps qu'on donne le feu vert aux Aurors, il sera trop tard pour Michael, dit Arthur. "Tu sais très bien comment ça fonctionne, au MACUSA."

Il s'avança vers sa sœur qui les toisait, frémissante.

\- Je veux les sauver autant que vous, murmura-t-elle en reculant vers la porte, les yeux flamboyants et les lèvres serrées comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

\- Je sais, dit son frère doucement. "Et on va y arriver. Je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance, Zo ?"

Il y eut un long moment de tension pendant lequel personne ne dit mot, puis la jeune femme finit par croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et détourner la tête.

Dehors, la pluie s'était mis à tomber et les voitures qui passaient sur la route entre le restaurant et le motel filaient comme des lucioles dans un halo de gouttes.

\- Pourquoi vous dîtes que ça va être "trop tard" pour moi ? demanda la voix un peu tremblante de Michael dans le silence lourd de la cuisine.

Dean se racla la gorge. Il abandonna sa tasse de café sur le comptoir, s'approcha de la table, fit pivoter sa chaise et s'y assit à califourchon, puis posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce que la Shtriga a dû s'apercevoir de son erreur et qu'elle va sûrement revenir ce soir pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Non, Dean, protesta Sam. "On va _l'évacuer_ et mettre en place un piège. On n'a aucun besoin de faire prendre des risques à Michael."

\- Oui, l'un d'entre nous pourrait prendre son apparence en buvant du Polynectar, ajouta Euphrosine en revenant vivement vers la table.

\- Le Détraqueur ne fera pas l'erreur deux fois, dit Arthur gravement.

\- C'est quoi, ça, le _Polly Nectar_ ? demanda Dean d'un air soupçonneux.

\- C'est trop dangereux, protesta la jeune femme en ignorant complètement la question. "On n'a jamais affronté quelque chose comme ce Détraqueur mutant !"

\- On sait qu'un No-Maj a pu le faire fuir simplement par la force de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ses fils, répliqua son frère. "S'il n'y a même pas besoin de produire un _Patronus_ pour l'éloigner, entre nous quatre, il n'a aucune chance de s'échapper."

\- Vous n'allez pas utiliser _un gamin_ comme appât ! s'écria le cadet des Winchester, furieux, en se levant avec brusquerie et en bousculant de nouveau la lampe. "C'est insensé !"

\- On n'a pas d'autre solution, Sam ! cria son frère. "Je _voudrais_ qu'on puisse faire autrement, mais on ne peut pas !"

Dans le silence très lourd qui suivit, sous la lampe qui se balançait en clignotant, la chaise de Michael émit un petit couinement en glissant sur le carrelage.

Il avala sa salive et fit face aux quatre adultes qui le contemplaient.

Sam immobilisa la lampe avec un soupir résigné. La poitrine d'Euphrosine se gonfla et elle se mordit les lèvres.

Arthur et Dean regardaient Michael sans rien dire, côte à côte.

Les yeux verts du garçon étaient immenses sous ses épais sourcils noirs et son casque de cheveux blonds. Sur son t-shirt bleu s'étalait en grosses lettres les mots "cap ou pas cap ?" et son poing se crispait nerveusement sur l'une des lanières de son baggy beige.

\- C'est _mon_ boulot de prendre soin de mon petit frère, dit-il finalement en relevant le menton d'un air de défi, la voix rauque mais ferme. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Je vais le faire."

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Au prochain chapitre : le dénouement de l'affaire, de l'action (enfin !) et des indices sur la menace qui couve en arrière-plan pour nos héros...**_


	5. Grands Frères

**Chapitre 4 : Grands Frères  
**

* * *

La pluie tombait toujours. Le vent la jetait en rafales contre les vitres qu'elle rayait de longues rigoles penchées. Devant le motel, une canette de bière tressautait au bord d'une flaque d'eau criblée de gouttes où s'étalait un nuage d'huile.

Dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, il faisait trop chaud, mais Michael n'osait pas repousser la couette. Dans son poing crispé, il serrait le spinner magique et il vérifiait régulièrement que la caméra à vision nocturne que les Winchester avaient installée en haut d'une étagère clignotait toujours.

\- Tout va bien, Michael ? crépita la voix de Sam entre ses doigts éclairés par une lueur bleutée alors que le spinner frémissait comme un papillon pris au piège.

Il déglutit, hocha la tête.

\- Il est trois heures passées, reprit la voix d'Euphrosine. "Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu sens que tu t'endors, on veille."

Il fit un vif signe de dénégation.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, chuchota-t-il, même si cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il luttait pour garder ses yeux ensablés ouverts. "Vous êtes sûrs qu'il va venir cette nuit ?"

Ses nerfs étaient à vif à force d'attendre et il ne supportait plus le cliquetis de cette branche dénudée contre la fenêtre. A chaque instant, il croyait voir…

Ses iris s'écarquillèrent soudain et il oublia toute fatigue.

 _Cette fois il ne rêvait pas. Cette forme qui se dessinait derrière la vitre baignée d'une lueur fantomatique, c'était bien…_

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonna dans un sifflement la voix d'Arthur.

Il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de se redresser et il se renfonça dans son oreiller, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses mains moites agrippées au spinner.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit avec un crissement et un souffle glacé entra dans la chambre, le pétrifiant de terreur. Tout sembla s'obscurcir et la même sensation horrible que la veille s'insinua partout, lui volant tout espoir.

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux.

 _Tout était fini._

Le monstre allait le prendre, comme il avait pris Asher, il ne serait plus qu'une coquille sèche, aussi facile à briser qu'une carapace vide de scarabée à la fin de l'été – sa mère allait pleurer et dire qu'elle voulait mourir et son père…

 _Son père serait sans doute content d'être débarrassé de lui. Est-ce qu'il ne le disait pas tout le temps ? "Si le gamin n'était pas né, toi et moi on aurait pu avoir une belle vie. On n'aurait pas eu toutes ces galères…"_

 _Ce n'était pas la faute d'Asher s'il était né quand les choses avaient commencé à s'améliorer pour leurs parents. Il était trop mignon et trop innocent pour qu'on lui reproche quoi que ce soit. Au moins, lui, il ne leur causait pas de soucis en se découvrant soudain des pouvoirs magiques : il n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans une école privée qui demandait un tas de fournitures et qui ne prenait qu'en pensionnat._

 _Si seulement Asher pouvait guérir, Michael aurait trouvé un moyen de continuer à veiller sur lui. Mais il n'y avait plus d'espoir… plus de joie… plus de glace au caramel salé ni de baisers de maman… plus de Spiderman et de Iron-man… plus de ballon de foot ni de PlayStation… plus rien…_

Un souffle glacé lui caressa le visage quand la créature se pencha sur lui et il sentit distinctement l'odeur de pourriture qui se dégageait d'elle tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, les paupières aussi serrées qu'il le pouvait.

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, une grande lumière envahit la chambre et, avec un cri perçant, le monstre s'écarta de lui.

\- MAINTENANT, MICHAEL ! hurla la voix de Dean.

Il roula sur le bord du matelas dans un brouillard, tomba sur le plancher et se fourra prestement sous son lit en se bouchant les oreilles.

Il y eut plusieurs coups de feu – bien plus fort qu'à la télé – un cri d'alerte, puis Dean s'encastra dans la bibliothèque en la brisant en plusieurs morceaux, presque immédiatement suivi par Euphrosine dont la tête heurta violemment le mur.

La lumière vacilla et s'éteignit. D'autres détonations retentirent et le monstre lâcha un long gémissement furieux. Quelqu'un grimpa sur le lit de Michael. Il y eut encore des râles, des jurons, des chocs, des bruits de chute – la lumière revint et le garçon distingua une main qui s'étirait désespérément au-dessus de sa tête pour atteindre un revolver tombé sur le plancher, ainsi qu'Arthur qui faisait un barrage de son corps à Euphrosine toujours inanimée, son colt levé devant lui.

La lumière émanait de son arme, blanche, pure, surnaturelle.

Michael, terrorisé, s'accrocha à cette vision. Il entendit encore, comme s'il était sous l'eau, la voix de Dean, d'autres coups de feu, un cri lugubre qui lui glaça les os – puis la lumière devint si forte qu'elle l'éblouit et il s'aplatit sur le sol, les mains sur la tête, en hurlant.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le plan était bien ficelé et aurait dû fonctionner à la perfection.

En conséquence de quoi, tout alla de travers.

Quel que soit le sortilège qu'Arthur utilisait – _soi-disant_ le _recours ultime contre un Défraqueur ou peu importait le nom sous lequel il désignait la Shtriga_ – ça n'avait eu aucun effet lorsqu'ils avaient fait irruption dans la chambre, si ce n'était de mettre en rogne le monstre qui s'était précipité vers eux.

Dean avait déchargé sa carabine sur lui, sans que les balles de gros sel ne ralentissent le moins du monde l'élan de ce salopard qui l'avait balayé d'un grand coup de bras – _et pourquoi donc fallait-il toujours que les esprits et leurs consorts soit d'une telle force quand ils avaient l'apparence de vieilles carnes squelettiques ?_

La collection de comics de Michael avait amorti sa chute mais il s'était sérieusement sonné sur l'angle de l'étagère. Le temps qu'il revienne à lui, Euphrosine avait subi le même sort et vu comme sa tête avait résonné quand elle avait percuté le mur, elle en était pour une sérieuse commotion cérébrale.

Arthur s'était précipité vers elle, laissant tomber la lumière-blanche-de-l'espoir-bla-bla-bla pour des sortilèges qui avaient l'air beaucoup plus bourrins mais qui n'avaient eu aucun effet.

Les chevrotines consacrées de Sam avait _enfin_ produit des résultats, déchirant les pans de la cape noire et faisant crier la créature de douleur.

Résultat, elle s'était ruée sur le petit frère de Dean, l'avait punaisé sur le lit et avait entrepris de lui aspirer son essence vitale. Comme son flingue était tombé loin de lui, Sam s'était retrouvé incapable de se défendre et Dean, dans un brouillard rougeâtre, avait titubé jusqu'au lit pour l'aider et s'était jeté sur la Shtriga après lui avoir vidé son dernier chargeur dans le corps.

Elle était étrangement compacte, réelle. Pas comme les fantômes qu'il combattait habituellement, mais plutôt comme une sorte d'être humain très maigre et très nerveux, doté d'une force phénoménale, ce qui était d'autant plus perturbant.

La lumière était revenue – immense, très pure, bizarrement exhilarante – et Dean s'était senti soudain pousser un courage follement optimiste qui n'avait rien à voir avec la rage désespérée ou le sentiment de justice qu'il pouvait parfois ressentir pendant une chasse.

Il avait réussi à libérer son frère qui crachotait, le visage blafard. Euphrosine s'était relevée en vacillant et elle avait pointé sa baguette sur la créature, crié quelque chose et balancé une rafale de sortilèges – en tout cas, c'était ce que Dean avait déduit tout en se jetant instinctivement sur le corps de son frère pour le protéger des objets qui volaient de partout.

Un son comme du plastique qui se consumerait rapidement avait grésillé dans la chambre tandis que la lumière grandissait à éblouir et enfin la créature s'était effondrée avec un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Alors, profitant qu'Arthur était distrait par la blessure de sa sœur, l'aîné des Winchester avait récupéré l'arme de son frère sur le plancher et l'avait déchargée une dernière fois, pour faire bonne mesure, dans le corps du monstre.

La Shtriga avait eu quelques soubresauts, puis avec un gémissement plaintif, elle avait cessé de bouger, prenant la forme d'un homme inconscient, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec un dos un peu arrondi et des genoux légèrement cagneux, des cernes sous les yeux, des joues cireuses et un menton fuyant. Il ne saignait pas, mais les chevrotines avaient laissé des trous noirs et fumants sur sa peau fripée comme celle d'un vieux poulet.

Mais quand Euphrosine, remise d'aplomb en un coup de baguette magique, l'avait enveloppé dans une sorte de cage gélifiée magique, le soi-disant Détraqueur avait repris l'apparence d'une momie enroulée dans un linceul déchiré et les chasseurs avaient échangé avec les sorciers un regard grave.

 _Quoi qu'elle soit vraiment, cette créature était plus que coriace et il était évident qu'elle n'était_ pas _morte._

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Michael avait dû s'évanouir, ou peut-être qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, car quand une main toucha son bras, le réveillant en sursaut, tout était terminé.

Il était allongé sur son lit et non plus dessous. La pluie avait cessé. L'aube d'un jaune tendre commençait à pointer à la fenêtre par laquelle entrait un paisible gazouillis d'oiseaux.

\- C'est fini, Michael, dit Arthur qui était assis à côté de lui sur le bord du matelas.

Le garçon se redressa, promena son regard encore apeuré sur la chambre dévastée qui se rangeait toute seule : les étagères se reconstruisaient silencieusement, les livres se classaient de nouveau dans la bibliothèque, les figurines de superhéros revissaient leurs bras, leurs jambes ou leurs têtes.

Il poussa un petit glapissement en découvrant la créature suspendue dans une espèce de bulle translucide qu'Euphrosine, à l'aide de sa baguette, était en train d'enfermer dans l'armoire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il peut plus te faire de mal.

Michael risqua un coup d'œil supplémentaire et s'aperçut qu'effectivement le monstre, la tête basse, avait l'air d'un vieux manteau troué d'impacts de balles suspendu à un cintre invisible. Même ses affreuses mains décharnées semblaient moins menaçantes, maintenant qu'elles pendaient inertes de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Tout va bien, p'tit frère ?

Michael tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la chambre, où Dean, au lieu de se soucier du sang qui dégoulinait sur tout un côté de son visage, tapotait avec inquiétude l'épaule de Sam qui était assis sur le lit d'Asher et croquait un gros morceau de chocolat, l'air malade.

\- Vous l'avez eu ? balbutia le garçon.

\- On l'a eu, confirma Arthur en souriant. "Grâce à toi. Tu as été extrêmement courageux."

Il y eut un bang sonore qui les fit tous sursauter, une bourrasque, puis une voix contrariée qui s'exclamait :

\- Et vous incroyablement stupides !

\- Wow, wow, wow ! C'est quoi ça ? s'écria Dean en fronçant les sourcils et en se plaçant automatiquement devant son frère. "D'où sort ce gus ?"

\- Colonel Roy J. Mustang, se présenta sèchement l'homme qui était apparu au milieu de la chambre. "Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser désigner par des mots comme _ça_ , M. Winchester."

Il se tenait très droit, avec un bras dans le dos façon Napoléon, impression que renforçait son long manteau d'uniforme bleu roi à col haut, parfaitement sanglé malgré la chaleur. Son autre main, gantée de blanc, avait un petit tic agacé. Il portait des bottes cirées si impeccablement qu'elles faisaient concurrence à ses cheveux noirs qu'une épaisse couche de gel brillant n'était pas parvenue à discipliner et ne paraissait pas avoir plus de quarante ans.

Ses yeux bleus en amande se fixèrent sur Arthur avec sévérité.

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise, Potter ? gronda-t-il. "Les Traqueurs ne sont _pas_ supposés combattre les Forces du Mal ! Vos initiatives ont mis en danger la vie d'un enfant et de deux civils, sans compter celle de votre partenaire ! A quoi aviez-vous la tête, mon garçon ? Invoquer un _Patronus_ dans une zone no-maj résidentielle sans aucune autorisation préalable ? Vous vous êtes cru à _Privet Drive_ ?"

Il fit claquer sa langue, hautement désapprobateur.

\- Excellent usage du _Sortilège de Réduction_ , Miss Malefoy, par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de parenthèse. "Complètement inutile face à un Détraqueur, mais remarquablement exécuté, cependant."

\- Ce n'était _pas_ un Détraqueur, marmonna Euphrosine.

L'homme continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, dardant à nouveau son regard bleu étincelant sur Arthur.

\- Vous pensez peut-être que personne ne lisait vos rapports ? Je suis navré de vous enlever vos illusions, Potter, mais ce n'est pas le cas et le Bureau des Aurors aurait déployé une manœuvre 221B pour se saisir de la créature sans mettre _quiconque_ en danger si vous aviez bien voulu appliquer les procédures comme cela vous est demandé !

Les regards de Dean et Sam firent des allers-retours entre le nouveau venu et ceux qu'il invectivait et les deux frères en déduisirent rapidement qu'en dépit du ton furieux sur lequel la tirade était prononcée, elle reflétait en fait beaucoup d'inquiétude.

Ils sourirent.

Même si ce type tiré à quatre épingles n'avait rien à voir avec Bobby Singer, leur mentor mal-nippé et aussi rustre qu'un grizzly, il y avait fort à parier qu'il occupait probablement la même place dans la vie des deux jeunes sorciers.

Arthur, en effet, patienta jusqu'à ce que l'homme fasse une pause pour reprendre son souffle puis plaça sa question sur un ton qui frisait l'insolence.

\- Sûrement nos réprimandes pouvaient attendre notre retour au siège du MACUSA. J'imagine que vous êtes venu en personne pour une autre raison, mon colonel. Puis-je demander laquelle ? Nous ne voudrions pas vous faire perdre votre temps."

Mustang lâcha un grognement.

\- Je vois qu'il ne suffisait pas d'un plongeon dans la rivière pour que vous reteniez la leçon, Potter, répliqua-t-il avec un éclair dans les yeux. Il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis se ravisa et fit un geste de menton en direction de l'armoire devant laquelle Euphrosine se tenait sur la défensive. "Je suis venu le chercher."

\- Oh, oh, pas si vite, papillon, intervint Dean en faisant un pas en avant et en armant ostensiblement son fusil à canon scié. "On ne s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour coincer cette Shtriga pour qu'elle nous file sous le nez avant qu'on puisse la buter."

\- M. Winchester, reprit le nouveau venu d'un air hautain. "On m'avait dit que les Braconniers étaient aussi colériques que des bilgesnipes autrichiens, mais je ne pensais pas que vous aviez _aussi_ l'intelligence d'un troll. Rangez vos épices de cuisine et je vous donnerai toutes les justifications nécessaires à l'enlèvement de votre… proie."

Dean eut l'air sur le point d'exploser, mais Sam se leva et le poussa de côté.

\- Ce que mon frère veut dire, intervint-il, "c'est que cette créature est notre seul indice pour guérir les enfants de Fitchburg. Si vous l'emmenez avant que nous puissions tenter quoi que ce soit, vous les condamnez automatiquement. Et nous préférons le terme _Chasseurs_ , si ça ne vous ennuie pas", ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

\- Sam a raison, ajouta Arthur d'une voix pressante. "Ce Détraqueur mutant a envoyé sept gamins à l'hôpital. Six futurs élèves d'Ilvermorny et un petit moldu. Le _Département des Arcanes_ ne peut pas juste l'escamoter et prétendre que rien n'est arrivé."

Le regard bleu perçant de Mustang s'adoucit en se posant sur Michael qui l'observait depuis son lit, les yeux agrandis. Il soupira, puis la main qu'il avait gardée jusque-là derrière son dos se leva et les Winchester purent voir clairement qu'une espèce de signe cabalistique était dessiné sur son gant blanc. Il fit un geste et un parchemin portant un sceau officiel se déroula dans les airs. Arthur s'en saisit et le parcourut rapidement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour vous ? lança le colonel d'un ton un peu impatient. " _Nous_ ne faisons jamais les choses sans une bonne raison, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je pense que vous n'allez pas tarder à recevoir un appel à ce sujet. En attendant, je _vais_ emmener le docteur Hydaker ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. La méfiance est de bon ton dans notre corps de métier, Potter, mais vous devriez l'appliquer dans le cas de changelins plutôt qu'en face de vos supérieurs."

Il fit un pas vers l'armoire, son regard bleu magnétique fixé sur Euphrosine qui s'écarta après un instant d'hésitation. Avant que Dean ne puisse s'interposer, cependant, Michael se rua en avant et écarta les bras pour barrer le passage au sorcier.

\- Si vous l'emmenez… que va-t-il arriver à Asher ? Est-ce qu'il va guérir quand même ?

Mustang s'arrêta et considéra l'enfant de haut en bas. Puis, avec un petit hochement de tête approbateur, il fit apparaître une carte de visite ornée du sigle du MACUSA et la tendit au garçon.

\- Ton petit frère sera très vite en pleine forme, dit-il. "Et quand tu auras dix-sept ans, si tu as obtenu tous tes ASPICS et que tu as envie de faire carrière dans la lutte contre les Forces Obscures, n'hésite pas à te rappeler à moi."

Là-dessus, il leva encore sa main gantée, il y eut un éclair rouge, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit à la volée et le Détraqueur disparut dans un tourbillon avec lui.

\- Il est parti. J'hallucine, il est _vraiment_ parti, s'exclama Dean avec indignation. "Vous ne pouviez pas l'en empêcher ?"

Sam regardait aussi le frère et la sœur d'un air de reproche, mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse se justifier, le téléphone se mit à sonner dans la pièce voisine.

Michael se précipita pour répondre.

\- Maman ? … C'EST VRAI ? cria-t-il en sautant de joie, un instant plus tard.

Le spinner magique se mit à tourbillonner en s'élevant dans les airs et empêcha les adultes d'entendre la suite de la conversation. Arthur l'attrapa et le tint dans le creux de sa main.

\- Agent Potter ? dit la voix surexcitée de Betty Zellweger. "Vous pourriez venir à l'hôpital aussi vite que possible ? Je crois avoir trouvé une solution pour nos petits malades, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide."

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Euphrosine qui s'occupait de soigner la plaie au front de Dean malgré les protestations de celui-ci (le fait que la baguette magique de la jeune femme se promène à quelques centimètres de son visage déplaisait grandement au chasseur).

\- Okay, j'arrive, répondit-il.

Michael raccrocha au même moment et se précipita vers eux.

\- Asher s'est réveillé ! s'écria-t-il. "Et vous savez quoi ? Il est collé au plafond et maman n'arrive pas à le faire descendre !"

Il eut un gloussement ravi.

\- Il dit qu'il est devenu Spiderman pour de vrai ! Je crois qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques comme moi… souffla-t-il en enlaçant la taille d'Euphrosine et en la serrant dans ses bras, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- C'est super, dit la jeune femme en souriant. "Est-ce qu'il a déjà droit aux visites ? Tu veux qu'on t'emmène ? Arthur doit se rendre à l'hôpital aussi."

Michael hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- On… euh… on va vous accompagner, dit Dean, après un échange de sourcils froncés avec son frère.

Dehors, l'aube était magnifique. Il faisait frais et de petits nuages roses s'étiraient dans le ciel où s'évanouissaient les dernières brumes de la nuit. A l'horizon, au-dessus de Fitchburg, le soleil se levait en une ligne dorée.

\- Prends Michael avec toi, dit Arthur à sa sœur quand ils s'approchèrent des véhicules. "Tu seras la plus vite arrivée et je pense qu'il a hâte de voir Asher."

Le garçon lui lança un regard brillant de reconnaissance et se dépêcha de grimper à bord de la Coccinelle.

\- La "plus vite arrivée" ? répéta Dean en levant un sourcil et en tapotant négligemment la carrosserie noire de l'Impala dans laquelle s'était déjà installé Sam, une ironie flagrante tissée dans sa voix. "J'aimerais bien voir ça !"

\- Oh, tu serais surpris, riposta Euphrosine très sérieusement en se glissant derrière le volant de sa petite voiture rose.

Son frère secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la grosse moto qui était apparue à son claquement de doigts. Sam se mit à rigoler. Il descendit la vitre et mit son coude sur la portière, se calant contre le dossier beige de son siège, prêt à la confrontation.

Le moteur de la Chevy rugit et la Coccinelle pétarada – puis elle décolla, le ventre littéralement collé au plancher, et disparut en quelques secondes à l'angle de la rue.

Dean était resté la bouche ouverte, stupéfait.

Arthur fit rouler la moto jusqu'à sa hauteur et se pencha pour lui adresser un sourire d'excuse qui n'était pas dépourvu d'amusement.

\- Véhicule modifié par magie, tu avais perdu d'avance, mec.

Puis il s'élança à son tour dans un vrombissement de moteur, laissant Sam, hilare, tenter de consoler son frère déconfit.

A l'hôpital, les Winchester retrouvèrent Euphrosine à l'étage de la pédiatrie. L'air anxieux, elle faisait les cent pas à côté d'une chambre dont s'échappait des cris joyeux.

\- Michael a retrouvé Asher, je suppose, dit Sam en souriant. "Cool. Il a l'air en plein forme !"

Dean scruta le visage tendu de la jeune femme, l'épisode des voitures déjà oublié.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait à quoi est dû ce… miracle ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en arrêtant un instant de marcher et en se mettant à triturer nerveusement un de ses ongles. "Betty, la médicomage qui travaille ici comme infirmière, a dit qu'en voyant hier soir combien l'état d'Asher était grave par rapport aux autres, elle lui a injecté une triple dose d'essence vitale – composée à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du don d'Arthur. Et dans la nuit, _pouf_ , sa fièvre est tombée, il est revenu à lui et il s'est mis à grimper aux murs – littéralement."

\- Waouh, dit Sam.

\- Non, pas _whaouh_ , protesta Euphrosine, un orage de détresse dans ses yeux gris. "Du coup, Betty veut faire la même chose pour les autres enfants et elle va ponctionner à Arthur encore plus d'essence vitale que la dernière fois ! Et la dernière fois, ça l'a rendu malade comme un chien !"

Dans le brusque silence qui suivit, quelqu'un toussota et les fit sursauter.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Miss Malefoy, dit l'infirmière qui se tenait devant eux avec sur les bras un dossier qui portait un emblème composé d'un crane avec deux fémurs croisés – _une image que Dean trouva de fort mauvais augure en dépit des formes avantageuses de ladite infirmière_. "Votre frère nous a assuré que s'il ressentait le moindre malaise, il nous le dirait. Et dans ce cas, nous arrêterions immédiatement la ponction."

\- Mais si les enfants ne reçoivent pas l'injection, que se passera-t-il ? demanda Sam.

Betty Zellweger baissa les yeux.

\- Nous les perdrons, murmura-t-elle. "Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures pour eux."

\- Vous voyez, dit Euphrosine d'un ton rageur, "Arthur ne vous dira rien, même s'il doit en mourir ! Il sait très bien que la vie des gamins dépend de lui. C'est exactement le genre de promesses qu'il fait quand il n'a aucunement l'intention de les tenir."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La petite salle de repos était paisible, baignée d'une douce clarté saumonée par le soleil que les persiennes inclinées ne bloquaient pas complètement. Sur l'un des murs, une horloge très simple tictaquait régulièrement.

Les aiguilles indiquaient la demie de quatre heures lorsqu'on toqua légèrement et que la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit après un instant.

\- Salut, Potter, dit Dean en se glissant à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Salut, Winchester, répondit Arthur, surpris, en se soulevant légèrement sur un coude.

Il était pâle, les traits tirés comme s'il avait couru une douzaine de marathons depuis que le chasseur l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa lèvre supérieure et il y avait des marques d'ongles dans ses paumes.

Dean referma le battant derrière lui et mit ses mains dans ses poches, essayant de prendre un air dégagé :

\- Je peux, euh… te tenir compagnie un moment ? Sauf si tu ne te sens pas bien. Cette infirmière super canon a dit qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête si je te fatiguais et tu vois, comme elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et que, _techniquement_ , elle a les pouvoirs pour le faire vraiment...

Arthur sourit, malgré la douleur qui marquait de petits plis les coins de ses yeux. Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de cuir du lit médical sur lequel il était allongé et se cala aussi confortablement qu'il le put sans remuer son bras gauche.

\- Fais comme chez toi.

Dean repéra une chaise en plastique dans un coin, l'attrapa par le dossier, la rapprocha et s'assit à califourchon dessus. Il donna un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, puis fit la moue.

\- C'est pas la joie, ici. T'as même pas la télé, remarqua-t-il avec un signe de menton en direction du poste suspendu dans un angle du mur, sur lequel un papier qui annonçait "hors service" était scotché.

\- De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a rien d'intéressant, articula Arthur d'une voix légèrement altérée, tandis qu'il se raidissait contre un spasme.

\- C'est pas faux, dit Dean qui pourtant, quand il était immobilisé par une blessure, prenait sans vergogne une haute dose des _soap-opéras_ qui passaient à ce moment-là, sous le prétexte de "travailler son espagnol".

Il examina un moment avec curiosité le cathéter en forme de papillon maintenu par un bout de sparadrap sur la peau marbrée du Traqueur, le tuyau translucide dans lequel remontaient de minuscules perles dorées, l'appareil en forme de chaudron chinois qui les recueillait, puis il se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne sais pas si l'infirmière te l'a dit la dernière fois qu'elle est venue te voir, mais deux des mômes couraient déjà comme des lapins à l'heure du déjeuner et les autres ont l'air bien partis pour se remettre aussi, dit-il avec un geste du pouce en direction de la porte. "Sam et moi, on ne va pas tarder à reprendre la route, du coup. Notre rôle ici est terminé."

Arthur hocha le menton.

\- C'était cool de bosser ensemble, dit-il.

\- Ouais, dit Dean sincèrement.

Il tripota machinalement l'amulette qui pendait à son cou, puis sembla se décider à poser la question qui le taraudait.

\- Pourquoi la Shtriga s'en est-elle prise à mon frangin, à l'époque ? Je peux à la limite comprendre qu'elle se soit plantée entre Michael et Asher, ils étaient dans la même chambre, mais… Sammy n'a…Il n'a jamais… euh…

Dean marqua une pause, cherchant les mots corrects. _"Soulevé de tracteur à l'âge de trois ans ? Eu de feuilles de lierre qui lui poussaient sur les mollets ? Vu de fée se pencher sur son berceau ?"_ Ou alors les fées avaient sérieusement viré du côté obscur depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait lu un conte.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il d'un air préoccupé. "Peut-être que cette créature ne peut pas vraiment sentir la magie et qu'elle s'en prend en fait aux gamins qui lui _racontent_ qu'ils ont des pouvoirs."

\- ça paraît un peu maigre si on considère qu'il avait besoin précisément de sept gosses et pas de n'importe lesquels pour… pour quoi que ce soit qu'il voulait.

Dean eut un petit grognement mi ironique mi frustré.

\- Enfin, on ne saura jamais ce qu'il voulait exactement, vu que le KGB l'a emmené, maintenant.

\- Le MACUSA n'est pas ce genre d'organisation, protesta Arthur, indigné.

Dean leva les mains devant lui en guise d'excuse.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Mais peut-être que Sam _a_ quelque chose de spécial et que c'est ça qui l'a attiré à l'époque, reprit le Traqueur en scrutant du regard le Chasseur.

Dean resta muet. Sam était un véritable aimant à mauvais esprits, mais à part ses visions bizarres – et son frère n'était pas prêt à se pencher sur cette question-là – il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre pouvoir magique.

 _En tout cas pas tant qu'il était enfant._

Potter essaya de se redresser et retomba. II étouffa un gémissement et ses mains se crispèrent sur les barres de chaque côté du lit. Dean eut un mouvement maladroit pour l'aider, puis il se ravisa, reconnaissant l'éclair de fierté dans les yeux verts de l'autre.

Il attendit que le seul son dans la pièce soit à nouveau celui de la machine en train de buller doucement et que celui de la respiration hachée se soit calmé en regardant partout sauf vers le lit, puis se racla la gorge et prit un ton détaché.

\- Et sinon, ça fait quoi de savoir que ton sang est le nouveau remède contre le cancer ? lança-t-il, un poil narquois.

\- Mon _essence vitale_ , corrigea Arthur à qui le changement de conversation n'échappa pas. "Et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse guérir le cancer ou même un simple rhume, d'ailleurs."

\- Dans ce cas, comment tu expliques que ces gosses se réveillent les uns après les autres de leur coma ?

\- Aucune idée, dit le Traqueur en s'intéressant soudain de très près à l'un des accrocs de son jean.

Dean comprit que, comme lui, Arthur ne souhaitait pas partager tous ses secrets, et il n'insista pas.

\- ça fait combien de temps que vous faîtes ce boulot ? demanda-t-il à la place. " Vous êtes combien d'Oi… de gens comme vous aux USA, en fait ? Ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre dans l'ombre ?"

Potter se mit à rigoler.

\- C'est _toi_ qui me demande ça ?

Winchester rit avec lui.

\- Les choses ont changé depuis le siècle dernier, expliqua Arthur qui, comme Sam, semblait oublier fatigue et douleur quand il était occupé à étaler sa culture générale. "Je ne pense pas qu'on en reviendrait aux bûchers si le reste du monde apprenait que nous vivons côte à côte depuis si longtemps. Et ceux de chez nous qui sont très attachés au secret sont de moins en moins nombreux. Avant on ne pouvait pas se marier hors de la communauté magique en Amérique, par exemple, mais maintenant si quelqu'un s'avisait de ramener cette loi, il y aurait une montée au créneau. Il faudra du temps. Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'un jour, moldus et sorciers seront capables de vivre ensemble et que votre boulot de protection ne se fera plus en cachette mais sera honoré à sa juste valeur. Vous êtes, après tout, le maillon manquant entre nos deux communautés."

Dean sourit à l'expression, mais il doutait qu'un tel rêve soit possible.

\- Mon père ferait un bond en l'air si tu lui disais un truc pareil, grogna-t-il.

\- Le mien y croyait, dit Arthur en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable sur le lit médical étroit. "Mon grand-père aussi, il a travaillé toute sa vie dans ce sens."

\- Ils étaient dans la même ligne de métier que toi ?

\- Mon grand-père oui, plus ou moins. C'était un homme politique. Il avait un poste assez important en Grande-Bretagne. Il aurait peut-être préféré être sur le terrain, comme à ses débuts, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Potter s'assombrit.

\- Mon père, lui, il était magizoologiste – il s'occupait d'animaux fantastiques, c'était sa passion. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre à aller se castagner avec des monstres ou des cinglés amateurs de magie noire.

\- Mon paternel est mécano de formation. Il s'est retrouvé dans ce job par accident, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de faire de sa vie, dit Winchester.

Il y eut un silence. Dean venait de se rappeler qu'Arthur lui avait dit que son père était mort et Arthur, à qui Dean n'en avait rien dit du tout, savait très bien à quel _accident_ celui-ci avait fait allusion.

La question suivante, cependant, prit le Traqueur par surprise.

\- Tu crois que mon père a vraiment fait de la magie, ce jour-là, pour faire fuir la Shtriga ? Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que des balles de gros sel ou des chevrotines consacrées auraient suffi à s'en débarrasser s'il était persuadé que Sam était son septième goûter.

Arthur réfléchit un moment.

\- Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je fais ce boulot et… euh… j'ai fini par piger quelque chose, dit-il enfin, tournant ses yeux verts fatigués mais limpides vers le chasseur. "Bien sûr, on peut se sortir d'un tas de situations gênantes avec l'enchantement approprié, mais… aucune sorte de magie ne peut _vraiment_ sauver le monde, Dean. La force qu'il y a dans un amour sincère, _ça_ , en revanche… c'est plus puissant que n'importe quel sortilège. Le courage de se sacrifier… la compassion… le pardon… personne ne peut quantifier ces choses-là ou les arrêter quand elles se mettent en action. Je suis certain que c'est l'amour qu'il ressentait pour vous deux qui a permis à ton père de chasser le Détraqueur ou quelle que soit la créature qui avait pris cette forme."

Dean remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise, parce que la conversation devenait beaucoup trop émotionnelle à son goût, mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'interrompre.

\- Tu sais, mon père disait souvent que les moldus sont capables de repousser de bien plus grands ténèbres que les sorciers, continua Arthur. "Sans magie, on est obligé de puiser dans ses tripes pour se tenir debout, affronter ses peurs et réussir à embrasser un autre jour."

Il sourit.

\- Ça fait de toi quelqu'un de bien plus courageux que moi.

\- J'sais pas, marmonna Dean avec une grimace gênée. "J'pense pas."

L'entrée de Betty Zellweger le sauva de cette situation embarrassante et il se dépêcha de se lever et de quitter la pièce pour la laisser travailler.

La médicomage éteignit la machine et procéda au transvasement de son précieux contenu dans des poches à transfusion dont elle modifia les étiquettes, comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois déjà dans la journée, avant de les expédier d'un coup de baguette magique là où elles allaient sauver les vies des petits malades à l'insu de ses collègues moldus.

Puis elle enleva le cathéter et examina longuement son patient.

\- Nausée ? Migraine ? interrogea-t-elle en l'autorisant enfin à s'asseoir.

Arthur remua prudemment la tête.

\- Non, dit-il, un peu surpris. "Vaguement barbouillé, mais c'est tout."

Betty fronça les sourcils.

\- Bizarre. Tout semble normal. Vous n'avez aucun des effets secondaires que vous aviez subis la dernière fois… J'ai pourtant prélevé _beaucoup_ plus d'essence vitale aujourd'hui !

Elle gribouilla quelque chose sur un bloc-notes surgi de nulle part qu'elle fit disparaître aussitôt après, puis elle lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Vous êtes libre et je n'ai aucune idée de comment vous remercier, Agent Potter, dit-elle avec ferveur. "Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que les parents sachent le rôle que vous avez joué, mais…"

\- C'est normal, doc, coupa Arthur d'un ton sec. "Je suis au service du public. N'importe lequel de mes co-équipiers aurait fait de même."

Elle mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, l'air sceptique, puis rangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Ouais, dit-elle finalement. "Euh, encore une chose, M. Potter. Si dans les prochains jours, il y a le moindre truc qui cloche, je vous en prie, promettez-moi de consulter un médicomage."

\- Comptez sur moi, dit le jeune homme d'un ton léger.

Il garda deux doigts appuyés sur le pansement au creux de son bras et se leva. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous lui et il serra les dents en voyant danser des points noirs devant ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, mais il ne tomba pas.

\- J'suis juste _un peu_ fatigué, marmonna-t-il quand il s'aperçut qu'en fait c'était Betty qui le gardait debout. "Mais ça va aller."

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vois, dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Elle le conduisit dans le couloir où attendaient les frères Winchester, puis s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant en direction du service pédiatrique, suivi du regard appréciatif de Dean.

Sam, qui avait pris le coude d'Arthur pour le soutenir, l'aida à s'asseoir sur un des bancs devant la baie vitrée.

\- Où est Euphrosine ? s'enquit le Traqueur.

\- Le type de ce matin est revenu, expliqua le cadet Winchester. "Euh… Mustang, c'est ça ? Il a dit qu'il devait lui parler, que c'était important."

Arthur fronça un sourcil.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Il y a une heure, je pense, dit Sam. "Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à revenir."

Dean se tourna vers eux et se frotta les mains, l'air satisfait.

\- Bon, ben, on va y aller, annonça-t-il. "Prêt à reprendre la route, Sammy ?"

\- C'est _Sam_. Et on doit retourner au motel chercher nos affaires, fit remarquer son frère.

\- Ouaip. Et dire au-revoir à Michael, ajouta le chasseur dont les yeux pétillaient, heureux de voir se terminer sans victimes une affaire qui avait commencé de façon aussi dramatique.

Il donna une tape joyeuse sur l'épaule d'Arthur.

\- Je te donnerais bien mon numéro de téléphone, mais…

Le Traqueur fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit quelque chose. Dean sourit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait, puis loba l'objet à Sam qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- ça ne va pas vous manquer ? demanda ce dernier en faisant tourner le spinner magique entre ses doigts.

\- Nan, assura Arthur en souriant malgré l'épuisement qui creusait son visage. "On nous en fournit régulièrement des nouveaux. Les Briseurs de sorts méritent leur surnom, vous savez. Ils ne cassent pas que des formules magiques."

Les deux autres pouffèrent de rire avec lui. Sam rendit le petit appareil à Dean qui le fit sauter dans sa paume avant de le glisser dans sa propre poche, puis qui releva la tête, redevenu sérieux.

\- Si tu as le moindre problème, un jour…

Arthur hocha le menton.

\- Toi aussi, mec.

Il serra la main qui lui était tendue, puis celle de Sam, et ensuite les Winchester prirent la direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Hé, Dean, les rappela Potter alors qu'ils commençaient à peine s'éloigner.

L'aîné des deux frères se retourna.

\- Ouais ?

\- J'espère que vous retrouverez rapidement votre père et que tu pourras… tu sais.

Dean acquiesça silencieusement, conscient du regard curieux que Sam posait sur lui, puis il se remit en route, levant simplement une main au-dessus de sa tête en guise de salut.

Mais il devait être écrit quelque part que ce n'était pas le moment de se séparer, car la sortie fut interrompue encore une fois quand Mustang se matérialisa soudain avec un bang dans le couloir.

\- Mauvaises nouvelles, Potter, dit-il d'une voix grave. "Il n'y a aucune raison de penser que ce soit vraiment de votre faute alors je vous interdis de vous consumer de culpabilité comme vous savez si bien le faire. Vous m'avez bien compris ?"

Arthur pâlit. Il se leva péniblement en s'aidant de l'accoudoir du banc, tandis que les frères Winchester se rapprochaient en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix altérée.

Mais avant que le colonel Mustang ne puisse répondre, Euphrosine se précipita vers eux, hors d'haleine après avoir grimpé quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'hôpital.

\- Arthur ! s'écria-t-elle sur un ton désespéré. "Je viens de parler avec Miss Avocette et les enfants – tous, sauf Asher – les six enfants qui sont tombés malades et qui ont eu une transfusion grâce à toi… les relevés de la Trace sont formels maintenant qu'ils se sont réveillés : ce sont des cracmols."

Sam toussota dans le silence pétrifié qui suivit.

\- Euh… ce qui veut dire ?

\- Qu'ils ont perdu leurs pouvoirs magiques, dit sombrement Mustang. "Tous ces gosses sont en vie, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fera sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie d'Ilvermorny."

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Le prochain chapitre sera aussi le dernier._**


	6. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

* * *

Dean était debout dans le couloir, les jambes légèrement écartées et les bras croisés, un pli entre les sourcils, les yeux fixés attentivement sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre, dans la salle de conférence où Arthur et Euphrosine avaient rassemblé les familles.

Apparemment, le gouvernement sorcier allait garder un œil sur les six enfants au cas où leurs pouvoirs reviennent et on leur promettait que les médicomages les plus qualifiés étudieraient le problème. En attendant, on leur demandait de ne pas ébruiter la situation et de laisser le MACUSA gérer les communications avec la presse magique.

La salle était insonorisée, mais Dean avait écouté Mustang quand il transmettait les informations à Arthur qui avait insisté pour être le messager de cette mauvaise nouvelle, comme si tout était de sa faute.

Les Winchester n'avaient pas compris pourquoi le Traqueur s'était mis tout de suite à penser de cette façon : d'après eux, si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était responsable d'une mutation chez les enfants, ça ne pouvait être que la créature qui les avait attaqués.

Mais Euphrosine et le colonel n'avaient pas particulièrement défendu ce point de vue et ce n'était que lorsque les Gorwitz étaient venus dire au-revoir que Sam avait semblé percuter et qu'il s'était penché vers Dean pour lui chuchoter qu'en fait cette théorie n'était pas complètement dingue, vu ce qui était arrivé à Asher.

Michael rayonnait, la main de son petit frère dans la sienne. Joana semblait beaucoup plus réservée, encore un peu sous le choc, les yeux humides et le sourire tremblotant. Elle avait serré Euphrosine dans ses bras quand celle-ci lui avait expliqué que le MACUSA accordait des aides aux élèves d'origine moldue et qu'elle n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à obtenir une bourse d'étude avec _deux_ enfants dotés de capacités magiques.

Puis les Gorwitz étaient partis, emportant avec eux leur soulagement et leur bonheur, tandis que les autres familles passaient au fond du couloir en une file silencieuse pour se rendre dans la salle où on les avait convoqués. Un instant, Bethany Mackenzie s'était arrêtée et ses yeux, immenses dans son petit bout de visage pâle, avaient croisé ceux de Michael, puis elle avait détourné la tête et disparu avec ses parents à l'angle du mur.

Maintenant, elle était assise sur une chaise en plastique orange et fixait le bout de ses chaussures d'un air hébété, comme la plupart des gens dans la salle. Certains serraient leur enfant contre eux, d'autres semblaient presque mal à l'aise à l'idée de le toucher. Quelques pères voulaient des explications, accusaient le gouvernement, la Police Particulière, n'importe qui. De temps en temps, une grand-mère ou une tante plongeait dans son sac à main avec un couinement étouffé et se mouchait avant de se redresser, les yeux rougis, pour continuer à écouter Arthur.

Il parlait lentement, avec compassion, mais sans se laisser démonter quand le ton montait ou qu'une mère se mettait à sangloter bruyamment, sans se perdre dans les regards vides, trahis, des enfants. Rien dans son attitude ne trahissait sa détresse face à leur souffrance, ni la culpabilité terrible qui l'étreignait, mais à la façon dont sa sœur le suivait anxieusement des yeux depuis le fond de la salle, Dean pouvait deviner à quel point il était rongé.

Il soupira.

Finalement, les choses s'étaient terminées comme elles se terminaient toujours. Il n'y avait jamais de vraie victoire avec les monstres. Même si le danger était passé, les victimes ne revenaient pas, ou elles étaient traumatisées à vie. Et parfois, sauver les gens signifiait que dorénavant ils ne vivraient plus dans l'insouciance, parce qu'ils sauraient la vérité : là-dehors, les cauchemars existaient.

Il tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher et constata qu'il s'agissait du colonel Mustang. Sam devait toujours être avec Betty Zellweger.

L'homme se plaça à côté de lui, dans la position napoléonienne qui devait être son setting par défaut, et observa pendant un moment ce qui se passait dans la salle de conférence.

\- Il a progressé, dit-il tout à coup, d'un petit ton satisfait. "Il y a quelques années, il aurait été incapable de mener une réunion comme celle-ci."

Dean émit un grognement poli.

\- C'était un de mes meilleurs éléments quand il était en formation, continua le colonel comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet encouragement, en faisant un geste du menton en direction d'Arthur. "Agile, intelligent, doué pour mener une équipe, un sens inné de la stratégie – et rarement le dessous au combat, qu'il utilise la force ou qu'il fasse preuve de créativité. Je suppose que ça aide de passer toutes les vacances scolaires à s'entraîner avec l'Auror le plus célèbre de tous les temps…"

Et, comme Dean lui adressait un coup d'œil perplexe :

\- Son grand-père, bien sûr. _Harry Potter_ ? Non ? Ah. Je croyais que même chez les Bra… que même chez les Chasseurs on connaissait son nom.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit :

\- Bref, c'était le premier de sa promotion et on aurait été plus que contents s'il avait rejoint le Bureau des Aurors, s'il n'avait pas été aussi… _sentimental_. Pas froid aux yeux pour deux mornilles quand il s'agissait de faire face au danger, mais un vrai cœur d'artichaut ! Il aurait hésité avant de fumer un Wendigo, s'il avait eu la moindre impression qu'on puisse _discuter_ avec lui.

Mustang pinça l'arête de son nez, comme s'il se souvenait d'un évènement particulièrement gênant et Dean hocha la tête, parce que tailler la bavette à un monstre anthropophage en espérant qu'il signe aux cannibales anonymes était effectivement _très_ stupide.

\- Finalement, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il est entré chez les Traqueurs et il y a rapidement fait ses preuves, même si je pense qu'il en a bavé. Ensuite, sa sœur est venue le rejoindre et, depuis, c'est un duo de choc.

Il eut à nouveau un petit rire satisfait.

\- Malefoy aussi, je l'ai eu à l'entraînement. Elle est peut-être plus lente à apprendre, mais elle a la tête sur les épaules et elle ira loin. Elle en a vu de dures et avec son don, elle…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, toussota comme s'il venait juste de réaliser à qui il s'adressait.

\- Eh bien, il est tard. Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il d'un ton bref. Il amorça un mouvement, puis se ravisa, leva un sourcil et considéra sévèrement le jeune chasseur. "Vous aviez déjà travaillé avec des sorciers auparavant ?"

\- Non, dit Dean à qui n'avait pas échappé le brusque changement de conversation. "Et je ne pense pas que je recommencerais. Chacun son métier et les vaches seront bien gardées, comme dirait quelqu'un que je connais."

Le colonel soutint son regard pendant quelques instants, comme s'il essayait de déterminer quelque chose. Puis il inclina le menton.

\- Une attitude sage, M. Winchester, dit-il.

Sur ce, il leva sa main gantée, claqua des doigts et transplana sans rien ajouter de plus.

\- Trop bizarre, marmonna Dean.

Son frère vint le rejoindre au moment où les portes de la salle s'ouvraient et ils reculèrent pour laisser passer les familles.

\- C'est vraiment navrant, souffla Sam en suivant du regard un des enfants qui avançait en trébuchant, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur. "Les pauvres… C'est comme s'ils avaient perdu une partie d'eux-mêmes, tu sais."

\- Vraiment déprimant, oui, chuchota Dean. "Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils auraient fait de leurs pouvoirs en grandissant. Imagine que l'un d'entre eux soit en fait un futur seigneur Sith. Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux."

Sam était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose qui devait être de l'ordre de "tu n'as pas de cœur" quand Arthur et Euphrosine sortirent à leur tour. Ils refermèrent les portes de la salle derrière eux, se regardèrent un moment comme si une conversation silencieuse passait entre eux, poussèrent ensemble un lourd soupir. Puis ils s'approchèrent des Winchesters à pas lents.

\- Bon, ben… cette fois c'est vraiment fini, dit Arthur d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre légère mais qui trembla un peu.

\- En route pour de nouvelles aventures ! plaisanta Dean sans grande conviction.

Il y eut quelques minutes embarrassantes, puis Sam sourit.

\- Est-ce que c'est le moment où vous devez nous effacer la mémoire ? s'enquit-il en ignorant le coup d'œil horrifié que son frère lui lançait.

Arthur pouffa de rire malgré lui.

\- Techniquement oui, bafouilla-t-il. "Mais non."

\- On n'efface pas la mémoire aux Chasseurs, expliqua Euphrosine, qui avait pitié de Dean. "Vous avez déjà trop de secrets et ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt de dévoiler à qui que ce soit l'existence de la communauté magique."

\- Et vous êtes sympas, ajouta son frère d'un ton déjà plus léger.

Il prit une grande inspiration, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Son dos se redressa et les nuages sombres se dissipèrent un peu dans ses yeux verts.

\- On y va ?

\- On y va, acquiesça Dean.

Et, ainsi, ce fut vraiment terminé.

Sur le parking, Sam serra Euphrosine dans ses bras et les grands frères échangèrent une solide poignée de mains. Dean choisit dans sa boîte à chaussures une cassette audio qu'il loba à Arthur en lui assurant que ce mix de chansons allait ouvrir des univers entiers dans son horizon musical, pendant qu'Euphrosine montrait à Sam la moto réduite à un modèle miniature qui pendait sous son rétroviseur.

Puis ils se séparèrent. Les portières claquèrent, les moteurs ronflèrent, la Coccinelle lâcha un coin-coin sonore, l'Impala répondit d'un joyeux coup de klaxon, quatre mains s'agitèrent, et les voitures s'engagèrent dans des directions opposées sur la route qui les attendait.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les grillons faisaient entendre leur douce sérénade dans les massifs de l'hôpital et une brise fraîche faisait voleter les rideaux à l'une des fenêtres ouvertes. Tout était calme.

Betty Zellweger ne s'était pas aperçu que la nuit était tombée. Penchée sur sa paillasse dans le laboratoire au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital, elle continuait à travailler, prenant des notes et marmonnant pour elle-même.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte coulisser, ni les pas de la personne qui s'approchait d'elle, et sursauta en lâchant son stylo qui tomba par terre quand quelqu'un toqua tout à coup sur un coin de la surface blanche.

\- C'est trop tard pour une consultation, doc ?

Betty fondit en un sourire.

\- Jeff, tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. "Quelle bonne surprise, ça faisait longtemps !"

Le jeune homme se pencha, ramassa le stylo et embrassa la médicomage sur le front.

\- Une éternité, tu as raison. Milwaukee n'est pourtant pas si loin d'ici, mais bon, tu sais ce que c'est… le boulot…

Elle pouffa.

\- Et toi qui disais que faire Oubliator, c'était la planque ! Il paraît qu'on ne se tourne pas les pouces quand on bosse pour le MACUSA, finalement.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, rit-il aussi.

Betty griffonna quelque chose dans le dossier devant elle, puis reposa le stylo et fit glisser un nouvel échantillon de matière dorée sous le microscope.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? demanda-t-elle en collant à nouveau son œil sur la lentille.

\- Je suis passé chez toi et ta mère me l'a dit. Tu travailles sur quoi ? s'enquit négligemment son ami en s'appuyant contre la table, les bras croisés.

\- Sur l'essence vitale d'un dénommé Arthur Potter. Longue histoire. C'est ce qui a permis de sauver les enfants de Fitchburg, j'imagine que tes chefs vous en ont parlé. C'est un truc _incroyable_ , Jeff. Il y a là-dedans des composants que je n'ai jamais vus nulle part !

Elle releva la tête.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ça ! dit-elle avec excitation. "Un de mes patients n'avait _aucun_ potentiel magique quand il a été admis et à peine quelques heures après que je lui ai injecté ces trois doses, il grimpait littéralement aux murs ! Quant aux autres gamins, on a aucun moyen de prouver s'ils se sont réveillés cracmols à cause de ça, mais une chose est sûre : ils avaient déjà un pied de l'autre côté du Voile et quelque chose là-dedans les a littéralement rappelés à la vie !"

Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient un peu roses.

\- Si on pouvait étudier ce qui se passe quand un Détraqueur absorbe les émotions de quelqu'un... savoir pourquoi les pouvoirs des gosses ont été annulés... faire des tests… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela pourrait révolutionner la médecine magique ou même changer nos relations avec les No-maj !

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, dit Jeff. "Mais le monde fera cette découverte en temps voulu et tu es malheureusement un peu trop en avance, Betty. Je suis désolé."

Elle fronça un sourcil.

\- _Désolé_ ? De quoi tu parles ? Je…

Ses iris s'agrandirent et devinrent vitreux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en une expression de stupéfaction et elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise comme une poupée de chiffon, les bras ballants.

Jeff abaissa sa baguette. Il referma posément le dossier et le fit disparaître, ainsi que les échantillons. Il nettoya soigneusement le microscope, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le laboratoire pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien négligé. Il revint ensuite vers Betty et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur elle.

Elle battit des paupières, l'air endormi.

\- Jeff, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse, en se redressant péniblement. "Quelle bonne surprise. Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir ce week-end…"

\- J'ai eu un jour de congé, répondit-il. "Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette."

Elle se prit la tête, massa ses tempes avec une grimace

\- Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai dû m'assoupir…

\- Tu travailles trop, dit-il avec sollicitude. "Ça te dit, un morceau de pizza ? J'ai la soirée de libre et ta mère a dit qu'elle serait à son club de macramé jusqu'à tard. On a la permission de minuit !"

Betty rit avec lui. Elle prit son sac à main qu'il lui tendait, se leva, passa la bandoulière sur son épaule. Les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, elle fit glisser son regard sur la table vide devant elle, perplexe.

\- J'ai l'impression de zapper quelque chose, murmura-t-elle en tapotant distraitement le sommet du microscope.

\- ça ne devait pas être très important, si tu as oublié, dit légèrement Jeff en lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

-Tu as sûrement raison, marmonna-t-elle. Elle lui sourit, se laissa entraîner vers la sortie. "ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé de pizza !" déclara-t-elle.

\- Faut revoir ça, dit Jeff avec bonne humeur.

Betty marqua encore un temps d'arrêt à la porte. La main sur l'interrupteur, elle fronça les sourcils, essayant vainement de comprendre pourquoi son cerveau était si embrumé et pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les dernières heures de sa journée. Puis elle haussa les épaules, mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue – elle avait, après tout, eu une dure semaine avec cette épidémie – et se laissa distraire par Jeff qui énumérait les vertus de la pizza.

Elle éteignit la lumière, ferma la porte et le laboratoire sombra doucement dans l'obscurité alors leurs pas s'éloignaient en résonnant dans le couloir vide.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La pièce était petite, glauque, éclairée seulement par une ampoule au plafond. Il y régnait une vague odeur rance, mélange de transpiration et de tabac froid, et on entendait quelque part le bruit agaçant d'un robinet qui gouttait.

Le colonel Mustang jeta un dossier sur la table et prit place en face du prisonnier lourdement enchaîné, après avoir lâché à hauteur de sa tête une petite sphère ronde lumineuse qui se mit à voleter autour d'eux.

\- Docteur Hydaker, dit-il en fixant son regard bleu perçant sur l'homme affaissé sur la chaise en face de lui et en joignant les mains sous son menton. "D'après le dossier que j'ai ici, vous avez causé depuis 1890 la mort de près d'une centaine d'enfants. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que votre affaire est grave et que vous avez peu de chances d'échapper à ce que nous appelons familièrement chez nous, la Piscine, et que vous connaissez peut-être sous le nom moins sympathique de _Chambre de la Mort._ "

L'autre ne réagit pas. Mustang ouvrit le dossier. Il en tira une très vieille photo en sépia et la poussa au milieu de la table.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment un dentiste _No-maj_ en est venu à vampiriser de jeunes sorciers au point que sa morphologie se modifie à ce point.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le prisonnier ne dormait pas, cependant. Une veine palpitait au creux de son cou maigre.

\- Votre maison présente des empreintes de magie. Vous avez acquis des pouvoirs à un moment donné et vous savez les utiliser. Comment cela est-il possible ? Aucun No-maj – _aucun cracmol_ – n'a jamais réussi à changer son état. Comment y êtes-vous parvenu ?

Les sourcils du colonel se rejoignirent au-dessus de son nez. Il scruta son prisonnier, réprimant une forte envie de le secouer pour lui faire cracher ses secrets.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'aspirer l'essence vitale de sept enfants tous les quinze ans, Hydaker ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. "Qu'est-ce qui a causé votre transformation ? Une potion ? Un sortilège ? Vous n'êtes _pas_ un Détraqueur, cela est certain. Votre âme, aussi hideuse soit-elle, est bien présente dans votre corps, nous l'avons vérifié."

Les paupières du prisonnier clignotèrent et il leva un peu la tête, montrant des globes oculaires blanchâtres, vitreux. Une sensation de froid glacial, de désespoir et d'obscurité se répandit dans la pièce et la petite sphère volante s'affola.

Mustang se leva d'un bond avec la même expression de dégoût que si on lui avait présenté un serpent éviscéré et sa main gantée qui portait un signe cabalistique se dressa, entourée d'un halo rouge.

\- Cessez immédiatement ! Je n'hésiterai pas à faire feu, je vous préviens.

Un affreux petit ricanement monta dans la gorge du docteur Hydaker.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, dit-il d'une voix rauque ironique. "Personne – aucun no-maj, aucun sorcier – ne peut rien contre moi. _J'ai vu de l'autre côté du Voile_ …"

Les yeux du colonel se rétrécirent. Il ne baissa pas sa garde, mais se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Répondez. Et cessez vos menaces ridicules, vous avez été capturé par deux Chasseurs et une équipe de Traqueurs, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que vous soyez matière à intimider un Auror.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis l'homme-détraqueur caqueta de rire.

\- Oh, _tout_ ce que vous ne savez pas…

Mustang sentait sa patience lui filer entre les doigts. Malgré son entraînement, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve par l'aberration que représentait ce prisonnier. Il s'obligea à respirer profondément, ferma la main et l'abaissa.

\- Cessons les devinettes, voulez-vous ? Je connais les individus dans votre genre. Vous mourrez d'envie de raconter à quel point vous êtes génial. Soit. Je suis prêt à vous écouter.

Il tendait le bras vers la petite sphère lumineuse pour la calmer lorsqu'elle explosa en minuscules particules.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et une ombre avec une carrure sportive s'étira sur le sol brun de la cellule.

\- Ce sera tout, colonel, dit une voix agréable. "Nous allons reprendre à partir de là."

Deux types en costumes avec des lunettes noires opaques entrèrent dans la pièce à la suite du nouveau venu et se placèrent de chaque côté du prisonnier, les mains croisées devant eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? lança Mustang d'un ton sec.

Il toisa l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui en replaçant avec style une petite mèche ondulée sur son front. Les mâchoires carrées, le visage plaisant, Harvey Specter aurait aisément pu passer pour un avocat moldu avec ses vêtements élégants, ses chaussures italiennes, son sourire professionnel, mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, c'était bien un sorcier. Il travaillait comme secrétaire particulier pour Dakota Moore et on disait de lui qu'il avait bien plus d'influence sur la Présidente qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Cela faisait de lui un homme dangereux et les Aurors, qui préféraient foncer dans le tas plutôt que de se livrer à des jeux politiques subtils, ne l'aimaient pas. Mustang n'échappait pas à la règle. Il ignora donc la poignée de main que lui offrait Specter et se contenta de prendre la feuille que celui-ci, sans paraître le point du monde offensé, sortit ensuite de son porte-document en cuir d'alligator.

\- Le docteur Hydaker doit être transféré en Zone 51. Voici un ordre de transfert en bonne et due forme, signée par la Présidente.

Mustang fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que le gouvernement _no-maj_ pourrait bien faire avec un ersatz de Détraqueur ? lança-t-il d'un ton irrité. "Et _pourquoi_ avons-nous accepté ? Le cas de ce prisonnier relève clairement de la Justice Magique, sans compter que le _Département des Arcanes_ voudra certainement étudier ses… capacités."

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, colonel, répondit tranquillement Specter. "Et si vous voulez un bon conseil, ne cherchez pas à mettre le nez dans ce qui vous dépasse."

L'Auror, furieux, était sur le point de riposter, lorsque qu'une nouvelle personne se glissa dans la pièce étroite. C'était un homme maigre, vêtu d'un manteau sombre étroitement boutonné malgré la chaleur qui s'infiltrait jusqu'à ce niveau pourtant profondément enterré du siège du MACUSA. Sous son chapeau, deux yeux jaunes brillaient fiévreusement.

\- Colonel, salua-t-il dans un chuchotement, comme si sa voix ne pouvait monter plus haut. "Mes félicitations pour cette arrestation."

Il s'agenouilla, ramassa dans sa longue main blême les débris brillants de la petite sphère et les fit disparaitre, puis il se releva et considéra quelques instants le prisonnier qui suivait la conversation avec une petite moue narquoise, ses yeux blancs aveugles se promenant sur les différents interlocuteurs.

\- Vous avez vraiment fait du bon travail avec Arthur Potter et cette… petite Euphrosine, reprit-il de la même voix aimable à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. "Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous avons à discuter avec le docteur Hydaker."

\- Oh, dit Mustang, le visage soudain raide, ses yeux devenant aussi sombres que de l'encre. Il s'éloigna de la table, abandonnant le dossier, l'ordre de transfert crispé dans son poing. "Je comprends mieux. Allez-y. Il est tout à vous."

\- A la bonne heure, sourit Specter.

Il fit un signe bref aux deux hommes à lunettes noires qui empoignèrent chacun le docteur Hydaker par un bras et l'emmenèrent sans prononcer un mot.

Le secrétaire de la Présidente s'inclina légèrement, puis il quitta la pièce en emportant le dossier qu'il rangea soigneusement dans son porte-document. L'homme aux yeux jaunes sortit derrière lui en abaissant son chapeau, et la porte se referma.

Laissé seul, le colonel resta immobile quelques instants, puis il plaqua soudainement la feuille sur la table et asséna un violent coup de poing sur la surface en bois, lâchant entre ses dents serrées un grognement de frustration.

Sous la lumière crue de l'ampoule, les mots _Projet Entente Cordiale_ se détachaient nettement, imprimés en grandes lettres rouges sur l'en-tête de l'ordre de transfert.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La Chevy noire, couverte de poussière orange, était garée sur le bord de la route, sous un grand panneau qui annonçait _Bienvenue au Nevada_. C'était le soir et tout le paysage rougeoyait.

\- Tu sais, j'suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose pour nous dans ce coin, Dean, dit Sam en repliant la carte qui envahissait tout le capot et en s'apercevant avec déplaisir que son frère venait de piocher la dernière frite dans la barquette posée sur le toit de la voiture, à côté des emballages vides de leurs hamburgers. "Il y a bien une entrée pour l'État dans le journal, avec un post-it "faire attention", mais ça ne dit pas de quoi il s'agit. Peut-être que tout simplement le coin foisonne de flics. On devrait plutôt s'occuper de l'assassinat des Telesca à New York. _Ça_ , papa mentionne qu'il faut s'en inquiéter."

\- Dis tout de suite que tu préfères tomber sur un fantôme mal embouché, plutôt que sur des aliens chatouilleux de la sonde, pouffa son frère en aspirant bruyamment les dernières gorgées de son coca.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta sonde ?

Dean lui coupa la parole en rotant. Il tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser des miettes de son hamburger, les essuya sur les poches arrière de son blue-jean, puis loba son grand verre en papier dans l'une des poubelles alignées sous le panneau.

\- En route, Agent Mulder, lança-t-il joyeusement par la fenêtre, en allumant déjà le moteur. "Promis, on jette juste un coup d'œil et si l'E.M.F ne lâche pas le poindre pet, on décarre et on va vérifier ton double meurtre."

Sam se hâta de débarrasser le toit de la voiture des derniers détritus, puis il se glissa à l'intérieur avec la carte, tassant sa haute silhouette, et claqua la portière.

Dean démarra en trombe, laissant derrière eux un nuage de poussière qui retomba lentement, brouillant les hautes montagnes bleues sur l'horizon.

Sous le panneau d'affichage, deux ombres grandirent alors à l'endroit où se trouvaient les poubelles. La première secoua sa manche avec écœurement pour se débarrasser d'un bout de salade enduit de mayonnaise, pendant que la seconde mettait sa main en visière pour suivre l'Impala qui s'éloignait sur la route plate interminable.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, dit-elle à voix basse. "Mais méfie-toi du plus jeune."

L'autre ombre hocha le menton, puis elle se volatilisa. Une canette roula sur le sol à l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée.

L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus personne sous le panneau d'affichage enflammé par le soleil couchant.

* * *

 ** _FIN  
_**

* * *

 ** _On se retrouve dans :_**

 ** _L'ŒIL DU TIGRE_**

 ** _(Les Passeurs d'Âmes, partie 3)_**

* * *

 ** _Au prochain épisode_** ** _: un personnage des_** **Mangeurs d'Ombres _vient se joindre à nos enquêteurs, Euphrosine pourrait bien tomber amoureuse, le point de vue sera principalement du côté du frère et de la sœur_ (enfin !) _et, même si ce ne sera pas un crossover officiel, l'ambiance sera inspirée largement de la série_ Grimm _. Préparez-vous, parce que si vous pensiez que les histoires de Tommy Stevens et de Bethany Mackenzie étaient tristes, celle qui arrive sera bien pire…_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, je posterai ici une preview dès que le premier chapitre de notre prochaine aventure sera posté. Encore merci de m'avoir accompagnée pour cette aventure !_**


	7. Teaser Next Episode

**_Et voilà, l'épisode 3 est en ligne ! Il se trouve dans la catégorie "Harry Potter" pour l'instant (il se déplacera peut-être plus tard dans les crossovers avec Grimm, mais ce n'est pas certain...). Et en voici un petit extrait pour la route :_**

* * *

Euphrosine Malefoy but la dernière gorgée de son thé et reposa sa tasse à côté de la soucoupe remplie des raisins secs dont elle avait débarrassé sa tranche de _Panettone_ (elle n'aimait pas plus les raisins secs que son père). Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'étage dont lui parvenait une musique assourdie et tourna les pages de son journal jusqu'à l'article qui faisait la Une.

 ** _CINQUIEME MEURTRE DANS LE QUARTIER DES MANUFACTURES_**

 ** _Sorciers 3 – No-maj 2_**

 ** _A quelques jours d'Halloween, l'inquiétude de la communauté magique continue à monter tandis que les No-maj tournent en rond à la recherche d'un tueur en série particulièrement vicieux, après avoir vainement exploré la piste d'un animal échappé d'un cirque. Nos sources sont maintenant à même de confirmer que les meurtres brutaux qui ont ému nos concitoyens ces dernières semaines sont l'œuvre d'un loup-garou. A l'ère où la potion Tue-Loup s'achète chez votre apothicaire de proximité, il paraît insensé d'imaginer que l'on puisse craindre des attaques de sauvagerie lors de la pleine lune, mais c'est pourtant ce qui semble être la cause des tragiques décès qui ont affligé les deux populations de Woonsocket. Faut-il y voir un réel acte de malveillance ? Une crise de folie due à une erreur de dosage ? Le Bureau des Aurors de Rhodes Island demande à chaque garou recensé par le MACUSA de se présenter au plus vite_** **43 _,_ Quai des Tisseurs _pour un complément d'enquête et le maire s'est tenu hier matin devant les journalistes pour renouveler son appel à la coopération. En attendant, notre rédaction vous recommande de ne pas sortir sans votre baguette en soirée et de renouveler les charmes de protection sur votre maison avec régularité._**

En haut, Arthur devait avoir terminé ses pompes, ou quoi que soient les exercices physiques très masculins auxquels il se livrait chaque matin avant d'aller prendre une douche plus longue que celle d'une fille, car elle l'entendait marcher, à présent.

Marcher, ou… _danser_ _?_

La jeune femme sourit, amusée et reconnaissante aussi pour la playlist que Dean Winchester avait donné à son frère, trois mois plus tôt. Arthur n'était toujours pas lassé de ce rock de vieux routard et c'était une bonne chose. A l'approche du mois de novembre – _ce terrible mois de novembre qui revenait chaque année avec une désespérante régularité_ – il avait bien besoin d'écouter autre chose que les disques _Swing n' Jazz_ légués par Remus Lupin Senior à Harry Potter, dont Albus avait hérité le jour de son mariage et que Wendy avait donnés à son fils à sa majorité.

Euphrosine réfléchissait si elle avait encore assez faim pour une autre tranche de _Panettone_ lorsque _l'Hypérion_ pendu à côté du téléphone dans leur kitchenette se mit à greloter sa petite chanson. Elle se dépêcha d'aller répondre : il s'agissait sans doute de leur prochain ordre de mission et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il y avait déjà deux jours qu'ils avaient mis la Trace sur les jumelles du maire de Woonsocket et, même si on trouvait par ici de la cuisine italienne – sa préférée – à tous les coins de rue, elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de rester dans les parages d'un tueur en série.

* * *

 ** _A suivre dans... L'ŒIL DU TIGRE_**


End file.
